Hidden Feelings
by ilse23
Summary: A story between Callen and Nell. What will happen when they finally give in to their feelings? *Will update on Thursday"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A new story. This has Nallen pairing. I hope you guys like it. Rated T just to be sure.**

**I don't own any of the characters of NCISLA or the show.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

The team just got back to the office after rescuing Callen from being blown up. Sam had just been in time to stop him from stepping of the scale.

"It's good to have you back in one piece again Mr. Callen," Hetty said as the team walked into the office.

"It's good to be back in one piece Hetty," Callen said.

"Well good work everyone. I'll see you all in the morning. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Hetty."

Nell and Eric came down the stairs as they heard the team walking in. Nell was happy to see Callen again. She had been very worried about him when they realized he was The Chosen One.

"Hey Callen, welcome back," Nell said.

"Hey, Nell, Eric," Callen said. "Alright who wants a drink? I'm buying."

"Alright, I'm in," Kensi, Deeks and Sam said.

"How about you two?" Callen said and he turned to Nell and Eric.

"Sure, sounds like fun," Eric said.

"Sure, I'm in," Nell said.

The team left for the bar and Callen ordered them a round of drinks. Callen was glad the team had come to rescue him. He looked next to him and saw Nell standing close to him. She seemed very happy that he was back in on piece, he thought.

The team stayed for a couple more hours before going home. Everybody had already left except for Callen and Nell.

"Well we should be going home as well," Nell said.

"Yeah we probably should," Callen said and he paid the bill and walked out to the parking lot with Nell.

"Oh shoot. I forgot I drove here with Eric, my car is in the shop so he gave me a lift to work this morning."

"Want me to drop you off at home?"

"Oh no that's not necessary. I'll just catch a cab."

"Nell, it's no problem. I'd be happy to do it."

"Alright then."

Callen drove Nell back home.

"Thank you for driving me home," Nell said.

"It's my pleasure Nell."

"I'm really glad they got to you in time and that you're back alive and well."

"Yeah me too."

"Well thanks for the lift and I'll see you tomorrow," Nell said and without thinking she moved towards Callen and she wanted to place a kiss on his cheek but just at that moment Callen turned his head and Nell accidentally placed a kiss on his lips.

Callen was caught off guard by Nell's actions and he didn't know how to react.

"Bye," Nell said and she got out of the car and walked towards her door and got inside without looking back.

She closed the door and she leaned back against the door and she slid down to the floor. How could she have done that just like that? Just kiss Callen out of the blue. Well she didn't mean to, she just wanted to give him a friendly kiss on the cheek but then Callen turned his head and she kissed his lips. She felt embarrassed right now, but she had to admit it did feel nice.

She didn't want to admit it to herself but she had a crush on Callen ever since she started working at OSP. Nell thought he was really handsome and those blue eyes of his were so gorgeous, she could stare at them all day. She also liked his bad boy look. But she knew there could never be anything between them. Guys like Callen just never fell for girls like Nell. She sat there for a little while thinking about what she just had done before going to bed.

Callen was stunned as he sat in his car as Nell walked up to the front door. She had just kissed him. But did she mean to? He never thought of Nell in that way. She was good at her job and she was smart. She didn't look too bad either. But Callen would never get involved with someone he works with. He drove home and shook off his thoughts. He decided to drop it. She probably just meant to give him a friendly kiss for bringing her home.

A week went by and neither Callen nor Nell spoke of the little incident. But now they had just rescued Nell after being kidnapped and hidden in the kill house. Callen was glad that they had gotten Nell back safe and well. Everyone had gone home for the night. Callen was sitting at home and he couldn't help but think about Nell. He decided to go pay Nell a visit.

…

Nell was sitting at home still reeling from the events of the day when there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened the door.

"Callen, what are you doing here?" Nell said.

"I'm sorry to just drop by like this, but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay after what happened today," Callen replied.

"That's very nice of you. Come on in."

"Thanks. So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay. A bit shaky but okay. I'm just glad that you guys got there when you did."

"Well, it looked like you handled yourself pretty well. I mean you de-magged him during his standoff, that was impressive."

"Well you encouraged me to do so, by the look in your eyes I knew what you meant."

"I'm glad you understood my message and that it worked. I'm sorry we left you there at the restaurant alone. If I would have known..," Callen started but Nell cut him off.

"There's no way you could have known. And I'm alright so everything is good between us, don't worry about that."

"Okay good. I'm glad nothing happened to you, I would have never forgiven myself if something happened to you."

For a moment Nell was quiet and just looked in his eyes. Did you really mean what he just said? Did he really care for her in that way, or was it just in the way as a co-worker/friend?

Callen caught Nell staring into his eyes and he couldn't help but think back to the little kiss they shared last week. Maybe it wasn't just a friendly thank you kiss?

Both of them were afraid to move or do anything, they just stared into each other for a while before Callen spoke up.

"I'm glad to see you're okay. I'll see you tomorrow at work," Callen said and he walked towards the door.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow. Thank you for stopping by," Nell said.

"My pleasure."

Callen was halfway out of the door when he turned around to say goodnight to Nell but as he turned around he noticed that he and Nell were very close together, their noses were almost touching. Nell couldn't control herself any more so she stood up on her tippy toes and placed a kiss on Callen's lips.

Callen was shocked by Nell's actions. This time there was no mistake. She meant this. Callen pushed Nell away from him. He wasn't sure how to respond.

"Goodnight Nell. I'll see you tomorrow at work," Callen spoke and he left.

Nell stood there perplexed. He had just said goodnight like nothing had happened. Why did she have to go and kiss Callen? How foolish could she have been? There was no way he was attracted to her and even if he was he would never show it. They worked together. He didn't go out with people he worked with. How could she have been so stupid to kiss him? She turned off the lights and got into bed. Hopefully Callen had forgotten all about this in the morning.

…..

Callen drove to his house. He opened a bottle of beer and sat in his chair. What the hell had happened? Nell Jones had kissed him! This time it wasn't a friendly kiss. She kissed him full on the lips. Why would she do that? There was no way she could have feelings for him.

Callen began to think.

'What if she does have feelings for me? We work together. Even if I have feelings for her, which I don't think so, I would never go out with her. I don't date people I work with and Hetty would never allow it. And why is Nell attracted to me? I'm not the type for her. She doesn't need someone with this messed up past as I have. It would be no good for her to be with someone like me. I would only end up hurting her. If Nell really has feelings for me I have to make clear to her that I'm not interested in her. And besides didn't she have a 'thing' with Eric?'

Callen decided to talk to her first thing in the morning.

He was at work early the next morning. Nell was in the burning room. He decided to go talk to her.

"Good morning Nell," Callen spoke like nothing had happened as he walked in the burn room.

"Good morning Callen."

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, what about?"

"About last night."

"Oh that," Nell sighed as she realized what Callen meant. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. It just happened."

"I'm sorry….. If I…." Callen began not sure how to put this. "I like you, as a friend. I'm sorry if I let you believe there was more. I like working with you, your smart and I'm sure there's a guy out there for you but it's not me. I don't know if that's what you wanted me to be but I feel like I had to tell you after you kissed me. I'm sorry if I hurt you. I care about you but as a friend."

"It's okay Callen. You were just so sweet to me I figured a little kiss couldn't hurt. It's okay, I wasn't looking for anything like that."

"So we're good?"

"Yes we're good."

"Good."

Callen left the burn room. Nell stood there thinking about what just happened. The truth was that she had just lied to Callen. She did care for him in that way. She did want him to be the guy for her. But who was she kidding. There was no way this could ever turn into something. She'd best just forget about Callen and concentrate on her work.

She went back upstairs and briefed the team on the new case. This operation required an undercover op.

"Mr. Callen, you'll be taking Ms. Jones with you undercover," Hetty spoke to the team in OPS.

"Nell?" Callen questioned. "She's not an agent."

"She may not be but she is qualified to wear and shoot a gun."

"Why can't Kensi and I go undercover?" Deeks interjected.

"Because, Mr. Deeks," Hetty replied as she faced the detective. "This case requires Ms. Jones' expertise. We need her skills to get the information we needed. Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones, you'll be going undercover as husband and wife."

'Great,' Nell thought, this was just what she needed today.

"You'll be living in the suburbs next to a couple that is suspected of stealing secret information and selling it to our enemies. You'll both be working at their company. Nell will be a data analyst and Callen will work security. Eric, please finish their backstopping."

"Will do Hetty," came the reply of the tech.

Hetty walked out of OPS. Callen followed her.

"Hetty, is it really necessary to send Nell out in the field? She hasn't had much field experience."

"I appreciate your concern Mr. Callen but I'm sure Ms. Jones can handle herself and that's why I've sent you with her so you can keep an eye on her. Is there a problem with that?" Hetty said, leaving no room for argument.

"No Hetty, it's fine."

Callen sighed as Hetty walked off. The last thing he wanted at the moment was to be pretending to be married to Nell.

"Everything okay?" Nell's voice came behind him.

Callen turned around. "Yes, everything's fine. Did Eric finish our backstopping?"

"Yes he did." Nell handed Callen his new ID.

Callen thought as long as he stayed professional it would be no issue for them. He just hoped Nell saw it the same way.

They packed their stuff and went to their undercover house. Callen was posing as Steve Brown and Nell was posing as his wife Julia.

The house they were staying belonged to a friend of Hetty's. She had convinced them to go on vacation for a while and that she would look after the house.

Ryan and Jenna Morris were outside when Callen and Nell pulled out to the house. Jenna immediately came over to them.

"Hello, I'm Jenna Morris. It's nice to meet you."

"Hi Jenna, I'm Julia Brown and this is my husband Steve."

"Nice to meet you. Wait, are you the same Julia and Steve Brown that are coming to work at our company?"

"Yes we are."

"Well nice to meet you. I'm sure you two will fit right in at our company."

"Great, I'm looking forward to working there."

"Great, I'll see you tomorrow at work then."

"Yes, we'll see you there."

"Nice lady," Callen spoke after Jenna walked off and Callen and Nell walked inside.

"Do you think they are both involved and just one of them?"

"I don't know. We'll keep an eye on both of them for now."

"I'll go set up."

Nell pulled out her laptop and made sure they were in their network at home. They had already placed a bug in their home earlier today.

"We've got audio and video," Nell spoke once she was finished.

"Is Eric getting this?"

"Yes he is."

The rest of the day went pretty quietly.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch," Callen spoke when they were going to bed.

"Thanks but you're welcome to join me. We're two professionals, I'm sure we can sleep in one bed without it being weird."

"It's fine, I'll sleep on the couch. I don't need a bed."

"And what will the neighbors think if they see you asleep on the couch. We're supposed to be a happily married couple."

Callen knew Nell was right. He was a professional. So why couldn't he sleep in the same bed as Nell. He just hoped it wouldn't get weird between them, like waking up in each other's arms. And he didn't want to keep Nell up with his sleeping patterns.

"I don't sleep much Julia." They had agreed to call each other by their undercover names for the duration of this mission.

"I know. Just be quiet so you won't wake me up."

"Are you sure it's no problem?" The last thing Callen wanted was to take advantage of Nell.

"It's fine Steve."

"Alright then."

Callen followed Nell upstairs. Nell went to the bathroom to get changed and ready for me. Callen was surprised when Nell emerged from the bathroom. He was excepting that Nell wore something else as a pajamas than a long shirt. Callen normally slept in just his boxers but since Nell was here he decided to leave his t-shirt on.

"Goodnight Julia."

"Goodnight Steve."

Callen lay on his back just looking at the ceiling. He looked over to Nell. She was lying on her side, facing him, and she was asleep. She looked so peaceful as she slept. Callen quietly went out and went downstairs. He made himself a cup of tea and went to practice his Russian. He tried to be quiet so he wouldn't wake up Nell.

The next morning when Nell woke up she realized that Callen wasn't in bed anymore. She got showered and dressed before going downstairs. She found Callen asleep on the couch.

"Steve, time to wake up," Nell spoke.

"What time is it?" Callen replied.

"6.30am. We have to go to work soon."

Callen got up and went upstairs to get showered and dressed while Nell made coffee and breakfast.

By 7am they were in the car and on their way to the office. When they arrived at work they both went to their offices to get started.

The first day passed pretty quickly. They had started to get to know their colleagues and gave the names to Eric to check out.

"Hey Julia," Callen spoke as he walked into Nell's office. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes in a minute, just have to finished this. Steve is my partner Randy, Randy this is my husband Steve. He works security here."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Callen spoke as he shook Randy's hand.

"Nice to meet you too. Your wife is very smart, she'll fit right in here."

"Yes she is."

"I'm all done. I'll see you tomorrow Randy."

"See you tomorrow Julia."

"So how did your first day go?" Callen asked when they were driving home.

"Very well. I gave Eric access to the server so he's checking if there's anything on it."

"That's good."

"How about you?"

"So far everyone at the security office checks out."

…

They continued to work at the company of Ryan and Jenna Morris for several more days. So far they hadn't anything that linked them to leaking sensitive information.

The door knocked and Callen went to open it.

"Hey Steve," Jenna spoke.

"Hey Jenna."

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over this Saturday. We're having a barbecue with all the neighbors."

"That's very nice. I'm sure Julia wants to come too. What time is it?"

"It starts at 4pm."

"Great, we'll be there. Do we need to bring anything?"

"No that's not necessary."

"Alright. We'll see you Saturday."

"What was that about?" Nell asked once Callen was back in the living room.

"Jenna came to invite us for a barbecue on Saturday."

"That's nice. Maybe we can take a look around their place then."

….

That Saturday Callen and Nell went over to Ryan and Jenna's place for the barbecue. It was a lovely summer day. They met their other neighbors. After they all had eaten they sat around drinking while the kids played in the backyard. Nell excused herself to go to the bathroom. A little later she called Callen.

"Excuse me, I've gotta take this," Callen spoke and he stood up.

He joined up with Nell and they went to search for the office. The office was upstairs in the back, next to the bathroom. Callen and Nell went inside and looked around. Nell copied the hard drive of the computer and installed a bug so they could see what they were doing on the computer. Callen took some photos of documents that were lying around.

Suddenly he heard footsteps in the hall and he did the only thing that would make sense at the moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for all the wonderful reactions. They mean a lot to me. Glad you like this story. Hope you like this chapter too.**

* * *

Nell was taken by surprised when Callen grabbed her and kissed her. She wasn't sure what his plan was but decided to play along so she kissed him back.

A few seconds the door opened and Ryan Morris stepped in.

"Excuse me," he spoke but Nell and Callen kept kissing each other. "Excuse me," he spoke again but louder this time causing Nell and Callen to jump apart. They looked at him like two teenagers who just got caught by their parents. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry we bumped into each other when we went to the bedroom," Callen tried to explain.

"Okay, but the bathroom is not here in the other door on your left."

Callen and Nell looked around, pretending they didn't know they weren't in the bathroom.

"Oh yeah, sorry. We were so busy kissing each other that we didn't realize which room we went in."

"See, we're newlyweds. We just got married before we moved here," Nell spoke.

"I see. But that doesn't give you a reason to go around doing this is other people's private places," Ryan said kinda angry.

"We're sorry. We weren't thinking. We'll just be going now," Callen replied.

Callen took Nell's hand and led her out of the room. Ryan looked at them with distrust. He quickly looked around his office to see if anything was out of place. When he was sure there wasn't he went back downstairs. When he came downstairs Callen and Nell had left.

"Where are Steve and Julia?" Ryan asked his wife.

"They went home. They said they wanted some private time."

"Ah okay."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem."

"What the hell was that?" Nell asked Callen angrily when they were in their home.

"I'm sorry. I heard footsteps and it was the only thing I could think off that wouldn't look suspicious."

"Fine, just don't do anything like that again without asking me first."

"Fine."

Nell sat behind her laptop to send the information through to Eric. Callen went to the kitchen and grabbed himself a beer. He knew it probably wasn't a good idea to kiss Nell like that but he had to think quick, otherwise they would have been caught. He knew it was just an undercover kiss but the moment he kissed Nell it felt like something more. He just hoped this would be over soon before things were starting to happen between him and Nell.

Callen decided it would be best to sleep on the couch that night.

In the morning they had heard back from Eric. There was enough evidence on the computer to link them to the crime. Eric had found a lot of sensitive information and emails between Ryan Morris and the buyers.

Callen called Hetty.

"Good morning Mr. Callen. Mr. Hanna, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye are on route to your location. Wait for them to take Ryan and Jenna Morris in custody."

"Will do Hetty."

15 minutes later Kensi, Sam and Deeks arrived. They suited up, including Nell, and went next door.

"Ryan Morris, Federal Agents! Open up!" Sam yelled as he knocked on the door.

There was no response so Sam kicked in the door. They quickly had to dodge some bullets. They moved in the house one by one and saw Ryan holding Jenna in a choke hold with his gun pointed at her head.

"Step back or I will shoot her!" Ryan yelled.

"Ryan, what's going on?" Jenna cried.

"Shut up!"

"Easy Ryan, just put the weapon down!" Callen spoke.

"You! I knew I couldn't trust you."

"Too late for that. Just put the weapon down and let her go."

"So you can shoot me? Didn't think so."

"Ryan stop, you're hurting me," Jenna cried.

"Shut up! Or I'll swear I'll blow your brains out."

"Okay easy Ryan. Just put the weapon down."

He pushed Jenna in their direction and ran for it. Callen was faster and caught up with him. He threw him down on the ground with his arms behind his back. Deeks was behind him and cleared his weapon. Callen tied his hands and took him outside. He passed by the living room where Kensi and Nell were comforting Jenna.

They took both of them to the boatshed for questioning. It turned out that Jenna didn't have any idea what her husband was doing so they let her go. Ryan was taken to Federal prison.

Callen and Nell went to pack their things at the house before going back to the office. They walked into Hetty's office.

"Well done Mr. Callen, Ms. Jones," Hetty spoke.

"Thanks Hetty," Nell replied.

Callen and Nell walked back to the bullpen after the debrief with Hetty. Nell went back upstairs and Callen sat behind his desk finished the reports.

"Who's hungry? I'm buying," Callen spoke after a while.

"I'm in," Kensi, Sam and Deeks replied.

"I'll go ask if Nell and Eric want to join as well," Kensi spoke.

A little later all 6 of them left for the dinner. They ordered burgers and fries. They were enjoying themselves. Callen and Nell were the last to go home.

"Well, here's to a successful case," Nell spoke as she raised her glass.

"I'll drink to that." They toasted and drank a sip. "About the kiss…."

"It's okay, it was just undercover. I understand. It was nothing, forget about it."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure we're good."

"We're good Callen, don't worry about that."

"Alright, good."

….

It had been 2 weeks since Callen had the undercover case with Nell. He had liked seeing that side of her. Even though she was unexperienced in the field she did pretty well. Callen couldn't help but think about the undercover kiss they had shared. He didn't know how it felt to Nell but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was something more than just an undercover kiss. But what was he thinking. There was no way he could have a relationship with Nell. There was no way he could have feelings for Nell, or could he? There was no way this was ever going to work, even if he did have feelings for Nell. Hetty would never agree with it. Callen shook it off. Why was he thinking about this? He didn't have feelings for Nell.

…..

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked as they walked into OPS.

"This morning a shipment of military grade weapons was stolen. The shipment was on its way to Pendleton. This happened when the guys took over the shipment," Eric informed them as he put the footage on the big screen.

They saw someone standing in front of the truck and shooting some kind of smoke book into the cabin. The driver and the passenger got out of the truck and before they could do anything they were shot dead. The thieves got in the truck and drove off.

"Any ID on the thieves?" Callen asked.

"No nothing so far," Eric answered.

"Keep looking. Any ID on the drivers?"

"Both former Navy SEALS, so far there's nothing on their records but we'll keep digging to see if either one of them could have leaked the information about the transport."

"Alright, let us know if you have something. Any next of kin?"

"Yes, address is on your phones," Nell replied.

"Kensi, Deeks, go speak to the next of kin. Sam and I will go to Pendleton."

Callen and Sam drove to Pendleton. They got all the names of the people who knew about the shipment and sent to Eric and Nell to check it out.

2 hours later Callen and Sam were back at the office.

"Do have you anything?" Callen asked Kensi.

"Nope. They both didn't have any problems at work as far as the family. We showed them the pictures of the thieves but they didn't recognize them. How about you?"

"Eric and Nell are looking through the list of names that knew about the shipment. Maybe someone will pop up there. According to the gunnery sergeant everything was normal about this shipment."

Nell and Eric were looking through the list of names that Pendleton had sent to them.

"I may have something," Nell spoke after a while.

"What do you have Nell?"

"One of the PO's, Andy Bennett. I checked his bank statement and yesterday he got a deposit for $10.000."

"Where did the payment come from?"

"I'm searching for that now. It came from an account in the Caymans so it'll take a while to see where it came from."

About 30 minutes later Eric and Nell walked downstairs.

"We may have someone," Nell spoke as she walked into the bullpen. The agents turned their attention to the techs. "Andy Bennett received a payment of $10.000 yesterday. The payment came from an account in the Caymans. After a while we found out where the payment came from. The account in the Caymans is owned by this company," Nell informed them as she put the picture on the monitor.

"That is linked to be a front for Al Qaeda, but they have never been able to prove it," Callen stated.

"Maybe we can now," Sam added.

"Kensi, Deeks, you pick up Bennett. Sam and I will check out the company."

They left. Callen and Sam stayed at the safe distance from the company. Callen took some pictures of people walking in and out.

"What do you think our changes are of getting in their?" Callen asked.

"You? Not much. Me? Maybe."

"Really? You don't think I would get in their?"

"It's a front for Al Qaeda. No offense G, but you don't look Muslim."

"I can still get in there."

"Really? Be my guest."

"You wanna bet?"

"You're on."

Callen left the car and walked over to the office.

"Can I help you?" One of the men said with an Arabic accent.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I'm a little bit lost. Do you maybe have a map of Los Angeles for me or point me in the right direction?"

"We don't have a map so I'm afraid we can't help you."

"Do you maybe know how I can get to Dodger Stadium? I've always wanted to visit that."

"I'm sorry, I don't know," the man said, getting a little annoyed.

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure," the man sounded angry now.

"Alright, thank you anyway. Sorry to have bothered you."

Callen walked outside and walked back to the car.

"Told you I could get in there," Callen spoke as he sat down.

"Yes you did. But did you place a bug as well?"

"Yes I did. I placed it under one of the desks. So you owe me ten bucks," Callen smirked.

Sam grabbed his wallet and handed Callen ten bucks and drove them back to the office.

They sat around for hours before they finally had something through the bug. Kensi and Deeks were still at the boatshed. They called them and told them that they had a location of the weapons. Callen sent Nell to the boatshed to keep an eye on Bennett.

Callen and Sam met Kensi and Deeks and the exchanged site. As soon as they saw the weapons they moved in. They arrested all the men there and took the weapons. They learned that it was Bennett who was behind the whole thing. He was the link to the Al Qaeda front. And they had left him in the boatshed with Nell!

He sent a quick text off to Nell as they quickly made their way back to the car.

Nell was just in interrogation when she got the text. She opened the text and saw it was from Callen.

'Bennett is dangerous,' the message read. Nell just smiled as she read the message.

"Just my mother," Nell responded. "I should probably call her."

"Yeah you should."

Nell slowly backed up to the door. Suddenly Bennett shot up of his chair. Nell grabbed her gun but Bennett had already taken hold of her arms. He threw her on the ground and he had her gun. Nell quickly crawled under the table. She grabbed a knife out of her booth and waited for Bennett. She saw him walk up to the table. The table was thrown aside. Nell quickly moved her arms and sliced the knife across his upper leg. She pushed him against the wall and stabbed him in his shoulder. Bennett turned her around with his arm around her neck. Nell stabbed him again in his leg. Bennett raised her gun. Nell tried her best to keep his arm away. The arm around her throat was getting tighter. She almost couldn't breathe. Just as she was about to lose consciousness she heard the door open.

Callen and Sam stepped through with weapons draw. Sam took care of Bennett while Callen caught Nell. Gently he put her down on the floor.

"Nell," Callen spoke, his voice full of worry. "Nell, are you okay?"

Nell slowly opened her eyes. "Did I get him?"

Callen glanced over to Bennett. "Yeah you got him. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I'll call an ambulance," Deeks spoke as he took in the scene.

"Just lay back Nell. Wait for the paramedics to check you out," Callen told her.

"Are you okay Nell?" Kensi asked.

"I'm okay."

Kensi looked over at Bennett. He had several wounds.

"Did you do that?" Kensi asked Nell.

"Yeah."

"You did well."

Callen helped Nell sit up a bit as Deeks handed his vest to her.

"Thanks Deeks."

Nell was still a bit shaking as she tried to get her breathing under control. The paramedics came and checked her out and patched the wound on her eyebrow up. Bennett was taken to the hospital. Callen and Sam followed him to the hospital while Kensi and Deeks took Nell back to the office.

While they were waiting for Bennett to come back out Callen couldn't help but think of Nell. He would've never forgiven himself if something had happened to her. He was glad she seemed to be doing okay. He decided he would drop by her place when he left the hospital.

Finally an hour later Sam and Callen could go in to see Bennett. They interrogated him and he was arrested. Another team had gone to the company to arrest everyone there.

When Callen came back to the office Nell had already left. Callen dropped his bag off at home and went to see Nell.

He knocked on her door and waited for Nell to open it.

"Hey Callen," Nell greeted when she opened the door.

"Hey Nell, I hope it's okay I stopped by."

"It's fine. Come on in."

"Thanks. How are you?"

"A bit shaky but okay."

Nell went to get a beer for her and Callen as Callen sat down on the couch. Nell put the beers on the table and sat down next to Callen.

"I'm sorry I left you there. If I had known about Bennett I wouldn't have left you there."

"It's okay Callen. I'm fine. You couldn't have known."

"Still. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm glad you are okay."

"I'm fine Callen. I'm perfectly fine of taking care of myself. But thank you for coming in when you did."

"You're welcome Nell. I'm glad you're okay. You did great."

"I tried to do my best, with him being bigger and heavier than me."

"You did really good Nell. Someday you'll make a great agent."

"Thanks Callen."

They sat talking for a few hours. It was around 10.30pm when Callen left.

"Are you sure you're okay Nell?"

"I'm fine Callen. Thank you for coming to check on me."

"You're welcome Nell. See ya."

"Yeah see ya."

Callen left and went back to his house. Nell went to take a nice hot bath before going to bed. She felt a bit better after the bath. She hoped she could get some sleep. She put her pajamas on and grabbed her book to read. She read a few pages before she fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up screaming and shaking. She was covered in sweat. She couldn't stop shaking. She didn't want to be alone. She called the only person she knew she could call at this time.

Callen was just practicing his Russian when his phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw it was Nell.

"Nell, are you okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"I'm sorry to call you Callen but I didn't know who else to call."

"It's okay Nell. Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Nell's shaky voice answered.

"I'm coming over."

Before Nell could respond Callen had already hung up the phone. He got in his car and quickly drove to Nell's place. He knocked on her door and Nell opened.

"Nell, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Callen asked concerned as he stepped in.

Nell was still shaking a bit. Callen wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"It's okay Nell. It's okay. Everything is fine."

Nell stepped away when she realized Callen had pulled her close.

"I'm sorry that I called you. I was just freaking out a bit."

"It's okay Nell," Callen spoke as he removed her hair out of her face. "What's wrong?"

"Just the events of the day catching up to me."

"It's okay Nell. You're safe. You're fine. You did great. You got him."

"Can you maybe….. Can you stay here with me tonight?"

"Of course Nell. I'll be right here on the couch if you need me."

"Uhm, can you maybe lie in the bed next to me? I just want someone close to me."

"Sure Nell."

Callen walked with Nell to her bedroom. He kicked off his shoes, took his jacket off, took his jeans off and lay down on the bed next to Nell. Nell lay on her side facing Callen.

"Can you please hold me?"

"Sure."

Callen moved his arm around her and pulled her closer. Nell laid her head against his chest. A little later she fell asleep. Callen just lay there. He was happy that Nell got some sleep. He still smelled the soap and shampoo on her body from when she had taken the bath. It smelled nice, he had to admit. Her hair smelled like aloe and her skin like cucumber.

He shook his head trying to get her smell out of his mind, but being so close to Nell it wasn't really working. Why did he enjoy her scent so much? Was he worried about Nell because of she was his team mate or was he worried about Nell because he cared for her as a friend or even more? When he saw her lie there on the floor he was so worried about it. He still felt it was his fault. Was that why he was so concerned about Nell, because he blamed himself for what happened?

He tried to shake off the thoughts and tried his best to fall asleep. He had managed a couple of hours. When he woke up the next morning he was lying on his back and Nell head her head on his chest and her leg was curled around his. Callen had both of his arms around her.

In a way he enjoyed waking up like this. But he knew it could never be with Nell. Quietly he pulled himself out from underneath Nell. He grabbed his jeans, jacket and shoes and went to the kitchen. He got dressed and made some coffee and scrambled eggs for him and Nell.

He was glad today was Saturday, meaning they had a day off. It was good for Nell to be off from work.

Nell walked into the kitchen a few minutes later and she smelled the eggs and coffee.

"Good morning," Nell spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning. I made you some breakfast," Callen spoke as he put a mug with coffee and a plate with eggs in front of her.

He went back to get his and sat down at the table with her.

"Thank you for coming last night."

"You're welcome. Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good."

They finished their breakfast and Callen cleaned up. Nell stood up as Callen walked back to the table. Nell stumbled over Callen's shoes. Nell fell against Callen's chest. Callen steadied her as Nell grabbed his shirt.

"You okay Nell?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"Sorry I left my shoes there."

"It's okay. I wasn't looking."

For a moment they looked at each other. Callen remembered her scent from last night. She still smelled like that. Before he realized it he was moving closer to Nell. Nell moved his way too and their lips touched. It was only a few seconds before Callen pulled back. He looked at Nell, searching for any signs of regret or dislike. He was too busy looking at her and before he realized it Nell had moved her arms around his neck and pulled his head closer. Nell stood on her tippy toes and planted her lips to his. Callen put his hand in her neck and pulled her even closer, deepening the kiss.

He was sure he heard a little moan from Nell as he moved his tongue over her bottom lip.

When he came back to his sentences and realized what he was doing he pulled back. Without looking at Nell he grabbed his shoes and jacket and walked out of the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

"You're just gonna leave like that?!" Nell came shouting after him.

Callen stopped just before he reached the door. He didn't know how to respond to this. He though leaving at this point was the best option but then Nell came after him. He wasn't good at situations like this. He didn't even know why he kissed Nell.

"You can't just kiss a girl like that and then just walk away!"

Callen turned to face Nell. She looked angry.

"I'm sorry Nell," Callen finally spoke. "I don't know what happened. It wasn't my intention to kiss you."

"You seemed to like it a minute ago. What the hell are we doing Callen?"

"I…. I…." Callen stumbled over his word. "I don't know."

"Are we gonna keep dancing around this?"

"I don't even know what this is."

Nell realized that if she wanted something out of this she would have to make it clear for him. Tell him how she felt about him and hoping he felt something for her too.

"Callen, I like spending time with and I like you more than as a friend. I don't know how you feel about me. I would like to know before we continue this, whatever this is."

Callen scratched the back of his head and sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what I feel at the moment. You're a good friend to me and I care about you." Callen thought about what to say next. Even if he had feelings for Nell he couldn't express them. She deserved better than him. "You'd be better off without me. I'm no good for you. You don't need someone as broken as me. I'm sure there's a guy much better suited for you than me out there."

Nell's heart broke for him. He didn't think he was good enough for her. Nell sat down on the coffee table in front of him.

"Callen, you're not broken."

"Yes I am. I hardly know anything about my past, I don't even know my first name. I never had a real family."

"That doesn't mean you're broken."

"Doesn't it?" Callen shook his head. He couldn't drag Nell into his life. It was his life not hers. "I'm sorry Nell. I'm sorry I kissed you. I shouldn't have done it. It was stupid of me. There's a much better guy out there for you than me. I'm sorry. This is not going to work between us."

Callen stood up and left Nell's apartment leaving a shocked Nell behind. Nell fell down on the couch and couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Was this really how Callen felt? Did he really have no feelings for her? But he kissed her! And Nell felt he liked it. Why did he have to be like this? Nell knew he never talked about his feelings but to her he seemed to open up a bit more. And then to say he was no good for her. Nell could decide that on her own. She didn't care about the past that he had. It's what made him who he is, a man that she really liked. And she knew he had feelings for her too. Why else would he have kissed her?

Nell decided to get a shower and try to wash this off of her.

….

Callen drove to his house. He walked outside and sat down on the porch.

What the hell was he thinking kissing Nell like that? There could never be something between him and Nell. She deserved someone better than him, someone who didn't have a messed up past like his. No, he did not have feelings for Nell. Or did he? Callen didn't know what he was thinking at the moment. His brain couldn't process everything that was happening. Sure he cared for Nell but more in a friend kinda way. And what did Nell see in him? He was older than her, he didn't know his first name, he didn't have a family, he hardly knew anything about his past, he was always in danger with being a federal agent. What could she possible see in him?

The only woman Callen had ever really been with was Tracy Keller and that was even undercover. But he liked her until she betrayed him. From that moment on Callen vowed to himself to never let a woman get so near to him again. But now here was Nell. He cared about her. When she was taken by Inman he was worried about her and when he realized they had left her with a psycho he was worried something would happen to her. Nell would be better off without him, she would be in constant danger around him. If he got too close to her his enemies could come after her to get to him. Callen couldn't let that happen.

Callen sat back in the chair. Did he have feelings for Nell? He wasn't sure but he had never had feelings like this for any other woman. But were it romantic feelings or was it just that he cared about her as a friend? Did he care more for Nell then for Kensi? They were both his friends. But now that Callen thought about it he never had feelings like this for Kensi. He couldn't have romantic feelings for Nell. They would never work together. Hetty would never allow it.

Callen shook off the thoughts and went inside. He got his running clothes on and went for a run to clear his head.

….

Monday Callen and Nell went back to work. A little later Eric whistled them up. Callen looked at Nell as they walked into OPS but she didn't acknowledge his presence. Callen stood there and listened to what Eric and Nell had to say before giving out orders. He wanted to talk to Nell but now was not the time.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked his partner as they were driving on the crime scene.

"Yeah I'm good. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem a little distracted."

"I'm good. I'm just thinking about the case."

"Ah, care to share?"

"Nothing to share really, haven't come up with anything."

"Ah, well if you do let me know."

Sam looked at his partner. He knew something else was bothering him but his partner never talked about something personal. Sam decided not to push his partner any further.

They team learned that the threat was coming from a group of hackers. Since Nell was good with computers and qualified to carry a gun they sent her out in the field. Callen didn't like it but it's what had to be done in the case.

"We'll be listening and we'll track you. We'll follow you so we'll be right outside if something happens," Callen told her.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Just stick to the plan and you'll be fine."

"Don't worry Callen. I can handle myself."

Nell drove to the place she was supposed to meet the others. Callen and Sam followed at a safe distance. They waited outside as Nell went inside. Nell ID'd herself to the guard outside and she was let in. There were three men inside and there was a laptop standing on the table.

"So let's see what you can do," one of the men told Nell.

Nell sat behind the laptop and showed him her hacking skills.

"Impressive. I think we can use someone like you."

"She's in," Callen spoke.

Callen and Sam sat outside and saw them getting out and getting into a van. The van drove off and Sam drove after it.

"Where did it go?" Sam asked after a while.

"I don't see it. Eric, do you have the van?"

"No, I lost it."

"What about Nell's GPS?"

"That's weird. According to her GPS she should be right in front of you."

"We don't see her or the van, Eric."

"Her GPS says she in a street right of you."

Sam turned into the street but there was no sign.

"She's not here Eric," Sam replied.

"Her GPS is right there."

"Hold on," Callen spoke as he got out of the car, which was now parked. "They tossed her phone."

"Damn it."

"Eric, keep searching for the van. It has to show up somewhere. Do we still have audio?"

"Don't know. I haven't heard anything since they left the warehouse."

"Nell, can you hear me? Nell, cough if you can hear me."

There was no response.

"What's going on Mr. Beale?" Hetty asked as she walked into OPS.

"They moved to a different location. They tossed Nell's phone and she's not responding via her com."

"Find her Mr. Beale."

Eric turned his attention back to his computer and tried to find Nell.

Callen and Sam returned to the office and went upstairs.

"Have you got anything on Nell?" Callen asked.

"Nope nothing yet. Wait, I think I'm getting something through the com."

Callen heard them ask Nell to hack into a drone feed.

"What do you want to do with the drone?" Nell asked.

"That's our business. Just do it."

"You know it's illegal right?"

"Is anything we do legal? You do it, or are you too scared?"

"No I can do it."

Nell saw he had a gun in his pants. She turned her attention back to the screen and got to work.

"What's taking so long? You should be in by now."

"It's a little trickier than I thought."

"Or maybe you're not trying hard enough," the man pulled out his gun and aimed it at Nell.

"I am trying hard enough. It's just tricky. Just a minute longer."

"Do it know!" The man pistol whipped her across the face.

"What was that?" Sam asked as he heard a noise.

"I don't know," Callen responded.

Nell turned her attention back to the screen and finished hacking the drone. Nell had managed to insert a virus so Eric could see what she was doing.

"I'm getting something from Nell," Eric spoke as he put her screen on the big screen.

They could see that she was hacking a drone.

"Eric, where is this drone?"

Eric typed something on this computer. "It's above Afghanistan."

"If they fire that drone and they find out it's a US drone," Callen started.

"It's gonna be World War III," Sam finished.

"Eric, do you have Nell's location?"

"No, still looking."

"Can you override the system?"

"I'll try."

"Try hard, we can't let them fire that drone Mr. Beale."

She was done hacking and the man pushed her aside.

"Hey what are you doing?" Nell spoke.

"Stay out of this lady." The man aimed his gun at him and clicked it.

"Eric, find her fast. She's in trouble," Callen spoke, concerned for Nell as he heard the gun click.

"I'm trying….. I'm in. I can override it."

"Shut it down, Mr. Beale."

The men looked stunned as the program they were using shut down. "What the hell?"

They turned their attention over to Nell. "What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything. I just did what you asked."

"Then why did the program just shut itself down?"

"Maybe they noticed we were in and they overrode us."

"Or maybe you had something to do with it."

"Eric, find her now. She's in trouble!"

"I got her. Address is on your phones."

Callen and Sam quickly went downstairs and grabbed their vests. Kensi and Deeks grabbed their vests too and followed them.

"They've destroyed her com," Eric's voice came over the com.

"Damn it," Callen cursed.

"How far out are you Mr. Callen?"

"About 10 minutes."

"Drive fast. We need to get Ms. Jones out of there."

"We're on it."

Sam kicked in the door and the team went in.

"Federal Agents!" Callen yelled.

They saw Nell lying on the ground. The men with her were making a run for it.

"Kensi, Deeks, stay with Nell!"

Callen and Sam went after them.

"Stop! Federal agents!"

Callen and Sam had to dodge bullets but eventually managed to shoot them. They checked them and they were both dead. Callen quickly made his way back to Nell.

"How is she?" Callen asked, his voice full of worry.

"She's been shot in the stomach. She lost some blood," Kensi replied, with her hands on the wound. "Ambulance is on the way."

The ambulance came and took Nell to the hospital. Kensi and Deeks followed while Callen and Sam finished up at the crime scene.

"You okay G?" Callen didn't respond. "G, you okay?" Sam asked again.

"Huh," Callen snapped out of his trance. "Yeah I'm good."

"Nell will be alright."

"We shouldn't have sent her out here by herself."

"We didn't have a choice G. If one of us went with her it would have been suspicious."

"They still shot her so what would that have changed."

"She's gonna be fine G."

Callen and Sam finished up and went to the hospital. They found Kensi and Deeks in the waiting room.

"How is she?" Callen asked.

"She's in surgery now, but she should be okay," Kensi responded.

An hour later Nell was out of surgery. Eric had made his way to the hospital as well.

"How is she?" Callen asked as the doctor approached them.

"Luckily the bullet didn't hit any vital organs. She lost some blood but with some rest she should be okay."

Callen let out a relieved sigh.

"Can we go see her?" Kensi asked.

"Sure, right this way. She's still under from the surgery but she should wake up soon."

They followed the doctor to the room. Callen stopped when he saw Nell lying on the bed. It was his fault she was laying there. It was his responsibility. He should have never let her out into the field.

"Did someone call her family?" Callen asked.

"Hetty should have called them," Kensi answered.

They stayed for an hour before they had to go back to the office. Nell hadn't woken up yet.

"I'll stay here. I'll wait for her family," Callen spoke.

"Are you sure G?"

"Yeah, it's fine. You guys go home. I'll stay here with Nell."

"I'd be happy to stay too," Eric spoke.

"Nah, it's okay. It's my responsibility, you guys can go home."

"Let us know when she wakes up," Kensi told him.

"I will."

Just after they left Nell started waking up.

"Hey Nell," Callen spoke when he saw her eyes opening. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better. What happened?"

"You remember what happened?"

"I was with these guys and out of nowhere they shot me, then everything went black."

"We found you. The others guys are dead and we brought you to the hospital. You were lucky. The bullet didn't hit any vital organs. You should be okay with some rest."

Nell laid her head back on the pillow.

"I'm sorry Nell, I should have never let you go out there by yourself."

"It's not your fault Callen. We both know this was the only way and we got them."

"Still, it's my responsibility as team leader. I should have backed you up."

"Callen, it's not your fault. It happened. I'm fine. Just forget it."

Callen wanted to respond but was interrupted by Nell's family walking in.

"Oh my god Nell, are you okay?" Nell's mom came inside the room.

"I'm fine mom. Don't worry."

"Your boss said you had a car accident and you needed to have surgery."

"I'm fine mom. It's okay. I just had a little bleeding inside but I'm all good. With a few weeks rest I should be fine."

"I'll make sure you do. I'm gonna stay here until you get back on your feet."

"Thanks mom, but that's not necessary. I can handle myself."

"You're my daughter and you're sick so I'm gonna take care of you."

Nell knew she wasn't going to win this one so she saved her energy.

"I should get going, I'll come check on you tomorrow," Callen spoke.

"Thanks Callen."

Callen left the room.

"Who was that?" Nell's mom asked.

"He's a coworker of mine. He just came to check how I was."

"That's nice of him."

"He's hot," Nell's older sister spoke.

Nell looked at her sister. She didn't want her sister to fall for Callen. "He's taken," Nell quickly told her.

"Bummer, all the cute once are."

…

Callen sat in his chair with a pizza on the floor and a beer in his hand. He was glad that Nell was okay. Still he felt guilty about what happened. Nell said it wasn't his fault, but he felt like it was. He was the team leader, he shouldn't have let Nell go out into the field alone. He should have protected her better. He should have been there to save her before she got shot. He should have been the one to get shot.

That night Callen couldn't fall asleep, not that he normally slept much but he couldn't fall asleep that night. He kept thinking about Nell. He couldn't get her and what happened off his mind. What if she had been injured more serious? What if she had died?

Two days later Nell was discharged from the hospital. Her parents took her to her home.

Callen hadn't been able to stop thinking about what happened to Nell. She was on his mind 24/7. Whatever Callen tried, he couldn't get her off his mind. Callen wondered why he couldn't get Nell off his mind. She was doing okay. Her parents were taken care of her.

Was it because he wanted to be the one to take care of Nell? Was it because he still felt it was his fault? Should he call Nell to check in on her?

Three days later he decided to call Nell. He grabbed his phone and called Nell.

"Hey Callen," Nell spoke as she answered the phone.

"Hey Nell, how are you?"

"I'm good. Still a bit tired but doing okay. Just getting a bit crazy here."

"Yeah, sitting at home is not nice."

"It's not just that."

"Your parents bugging you?"

"Yeah, it's sweet but I can take care of myself."

"Just send them home if it bothers you too much. You can tell them that I'll keep an eye on you."

"They are going home tonight anyway."

"Ah okay. Do you want me to come check on you in the morning before I go to work?"

"Thanks, but that's not necessary. I can handle myself."

"Alright. How about I stop by after work with some take-out?"

"That's fine."

"Great, if we're not too busy with work I'll be there around 6pm I think."

"That's fine. See you then."

"See ya and take care."

"I will."

Callen hung up the phone. Callen couldn't help but think back to the kiss that he and Nell had shared. He thought back to that moment and wondered what it was that caused him to kiss Nell like that. Did he do it because he felt something for Nell? Callen was never good at dealing with his feelings. But since Nell had been shot he started to think if he maybe did feel something for Nell, more than just as his friend. What if he did? Would Nell feel the same? Could he have something with Nell?

Callen shook it off. There was no way he could have a relationship with Nell, even if he wanted to. Did he want to?

Callen sighed and closed his eyes. He tried to see how he truly felt about Nell. She was smart and her pixie cut looked good on her. She was a bit smaller than him but she had beautiful curves. Her smile was lovely. Her eyes were piercing and beautiful. Her personality was always cheerful. She knew how the handle herself in and out of OPS.

Next day at work Callen couldn't stop but think of Nell and when he would see her tonight. At 5pm he left the office and went to pick up some Chinese for them. He drove to Nell's place and knocked on her door.

"Hey Callen," Nell spoke when she opened the door.

She was surprised when Callen cupped her face and planted a kiss on her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

Still confused she looked at Callen after he stopped kissing her. She had trouble forming the words.

"What….. What was that for?"

"Can I come in first?"

"Oh yeah of course."

Callen walked in and put the Chinese on the coffee table.

"Now what was that for?"

"After everything that happened I started thinking about you. I realized I like you more than just a friend. I don't know exactly what it is but if you feel the same about me I'd like to give it a try."

"You mean us… as a couple?"

"Yeah kinda. I don't know if it can work but I can't shake these feelings I have for you. I don't know exactly what they are yet, I've never felt this way about another woman before. But if it's okay with you I'd like to find out."

"Really? You mean that?" Nell asked smiling.

"If you feel the same I'd like to. I don't know where we go or if it's gonna turn into something but I feel like we should at least give it a try."

"I agree. If we don't give it a shot we'll never know."

"Exactly. So do you feel the same about me?'

"Yes I think so."

"Great. We'll just take it slow and we'll go from there."

"I think that's a good plan. We should eat before it's cold."

"Yeah we should. How are you feeling?"

"I'm getting there. Don't feel so weak anymore."

"That's good. We all miss you at work."

"I miss you guys too. Is Eric holding down the fort okay?"

"Yes he is, but I can tell he misses his partner."

"Yeah I can't wait to be back at work again."

"How long will it be until you're back?"

"I think in about a week or 3."

Callen cleaned up once they were finished with dinner.

"Do you wanna watch a movie or something?" Nell asked.

"Sure sounds fine."

Nell put on a movie and together they watched it. Nell was sitting close to Callen. After a while she noticed Callen had put his arm around her and Nell leaned against him. This felt nice. By the time the movie had ended Nell had fallen asleep. Callen picked her up and carried her to her bedroom. Gently he put her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. He gave her a soft kiss on her head before he left.

The next morning Nell woke up and she realized that she was in bed with her clothes on. She thought back to last night. Callen must have put her in the bed. She went out to grab her phone and sent Callen a text.

Callen just arrived at work when his phone chirped. He opened it and saw it was a text from Nell.

'Thank you for last night. I really had a good time. Do you want to come over after work? You can pick us up something to eat.'

'You're welcome. Me too. Sure that's fine, if we have no case going on. I'll let you know.'

'Sure that's fine.'

Callen went back to work just as Eric whistled. They went upstairs and got to work on the case.

It was just before 7pm when they walked back into the office. Luckily the case was closed. Callen pulled out his phone and sent Nell a text.

'Just got back to the office. Got a debrief with Hetty and then I'll be on my way. Do you want me to pick up something to eat or have you eaten already?'

'That's fine. No I haven't eaten yet.'

'What are you in the mood for?'

'Just bring back something. I don't mind.'

'Great, I'll be there in an hour I think.'

Callen debriefed with Hetty. It was 7.30pm when he left the office. He went to pick up a pizza before he went to Nell's. He knocked on the door and waited for Nell to open it.

"Hey Callen," Nell greeted him.

"Hey Nell, I brought some pizzas."

"That's fine. How was work?"

"Good. The case is finished."

"That's good." Nell took a bite of her pizza. "Hmm this is delicious."

They finished their pizzas.

"Do you wanna play a game of chess, I have a board?"

"You know how to play chess?" Callen asked astonished.

"Yes I do. My grandpa loved playing chess so he thought me."

"Uhm yeah sure."

They sat at the dining room table and played a game of chess. She was good, Callen had to admit that.

"If you want a beer or something you can, you can sleep here if you have too much to drink."

"You don't mind? I don't really sleep a lot."

"That's okay. As long as you're quiet I don't mind."

"You sure?"

"Yeah it's no problem."

"Alright then."

Callen went to grab himself a beer.

They played some more games of chess before they sat down on the couch to watch TV. It was past 11pm when Callen and Nell went to sleep. Callen gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and wished her goodnight. Callen lay down on the couch as Nell walked to the bedroom.

Callen had just fallen asleep when he heard a loud scream. He grabbed his gun and ran over to Nell's room. Nell sat upright in her bed.

Callen scanned the room but there was no threat.

"Nell, are you okay?" Callen asked but there was no answer. Callen gently put his hand on her shoulder. "Nell, are you okay?"

Nell looked at him. It was more like she was looking through him.

"What happened, Nell? Are you okay?"

Nell shook out of her trance.

"Yeah I'm good. Just a bad dream. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure. Sorry I woke you up."

"It's okay Nell."

Callen turned and walked out of the room.

"Uhm Callen," Nell spoke and Callen turned around. "Could you maybe stay here with me? I'd feel safer with you next to me."

"Sure."

Callen put his gun on the nightstand and crawled next to Nell. Nell crawled against him and Callen wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Nell. I'm here if you need me."

The next morning Nell woke up and Callen wasn't in the bed anymore. It was Saturday so Callen didn't have to go to work. Nell got up and walked to her bathroom. She hadn't heard that Callen was in the bathroom. Callen just stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist. Nell quickly glanced at Callen. She shook the thoughts out of her head.

"Woops sorry, didn't know you were in here." Nell quickly closed the door.

Callen looked so good half naked. He wasn't obviously muscular like Sam but damn he looked good. Nell walked back to her bedroom and got dressed.

She was in the kitchen when Callen walked out of the bathroom.

"Sorry I used your bathroom Nell. I figured since you were asleep I could grab a shower. I should have locked it."

"It's okay Callen. Don't worry about it."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I slept fine. Thank you for staying with me."

"No problem."

Callen walked up to Nell and turned her in his arms. He lowered his lips to hers and gave her a gently kiss.

"Do you wanna go do something today?" Nell asked.

"Like what?"

"Maybe take a stroll down the beach, go to Santa Monica Pier."

"I'd like that."

After breakfast Nell went to get washed up and they left for the beach.

….

3 weeks later Nell was ready to come back to work. She and Callen were taking things slow. They spend a couple nights a week together. Callen stayed over at Nell a couple times. He didn't sleep on the couch but together with Nell in her bed. Lately Callen started thinking about buying some furniture for his place so Nell could come over to his place as well.

He would ask Nell to go with him since he had no clue what to get or where to go.

He arrived at work just after 9am.

"Morning Sam," Callen greeted as he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G."

"Nell's back today right?"

"Yeah she is, I believe she's already here. Eric was happy to see her."

"I bet."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived as well as Eric whistled them up.

"Hey Nell, welcome back," Callen spoke as they walked into OPS.

"Thanks, it's good to be back."

Nell and Eric briefed them on the case and they got to work. Nell was glad to be back at work. She had missed it and everyone on the team. They managed to wrap the case a little before 6pm. Just before Nell left she stopped by Hetty's office.

"How was your first day back Ms. Jones?" Hetty asked.

"Good. I missed everyone here."

"And we missed you too Ms. Jones. It's good to have you back," Hetty told her with a smile.

"It's good to be back."

"Goodnight Ms. Jones."

"Goodnight Hetty."

Just as Nell had closed the door to her apartment there was a knock on the door. Wondering who it was she opened the door.

"Hey Callen," Nell greeted him.

"Hey Nell," Callen replied as he walked in.

"Are you staking out my apartment or something? Cus I just got home."

"I know. I was waiting for you to come home. I wanted to make sure you got home safely."

"I'm fine Callen. But thank you for looking out for me."

"You're welcome." Callen gave her a soft kiss. "How was your first day back?"

"Good. I'm glad to be back. I was going crazy sitting at home."

"Yeah I know how you feel. I'm glad to have you back at work. The team missed you."

"And I missed the team."

Nell made them some dinner at the sat down to eat.

"Nell, can you ask you for a favor?"

"Uhm, depends on the favor."

"I wanted to go buy some furniture this week and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"You're buying furniture? For your house?" Nell asked surprised.

"Yes I am. After spending some time with you I've decided I wanna buy some furniture so you can come over to my place as well."

"I'd like that. Sure I'll go with you."

"Good, cus I really don't know what to buy."

"Leave that to me Callen."

"Great thanks."

…..

That weekend Callen and Nell went furniture shopping. They drove to Ikea. Callen looked as they walked into the big store. He had never been inside a store like this.

"What do you want to buy first?" Nell asked.

"Uhm, I think a couch, chair, stuff for in the living room."

They walked over to the couch area. There were so many couches to choose from.

"Did you take measurements?"

"Yes I did, just like you told me to."

"Alright, well they have a lot of sofas as you can see. Do you want one with leather or fabric?"

"Uhm, fabric I guess."

They walked over to the fabric sofas. Callen tried a couple of them before finally settling on a couch. He settled on a beige two-seat loveseat. From the same collection and in the same color he bought two arm chairs. Next they walked to the coffee tables. He bought two square tables in light wood color. They walked further and came across the TV stands.

"Right, that reminds me. I have to buy a TV. I'll probably hang it over the fireplace so I don't need a table for that," Callen told Nell.

"Right, we'll go to the media store next. Now some storage units for the living room."

They bought a couple of shelves and brackets, also in the light wood color. They walked further to the lights. Callen bought two wall lamps, nickel plated and white caps. The lamp had 5 lamps on it by tubes going down from the round plate. He also bought two floor lamps from the same collection. They also bought some lights bolts to put in the lamps.

Living room done, they moved onto the bedroom. Callen first picked out a frame. He settled on a dark brown queen-sized fame with an angled headboard. He lay down on the bed and tested the mattress. The mattress that was originally fitted with the frame was good to Callen.

"You're good with the things I've picked out so far?" Callen asked.

"Yes they are really nice. The bed was very comfy."

"Yes it was. I'm glad you like it, since you'll be spending time at my place as well."

They picked out a wardrobe. From the same collection they had a wardrobe. It had two sliding doors and 4 drawers. They also picked out 2 dark brown nightstands. They picked out two turquoise cylinder lamps for on the nightstand. They also picked out a ceiling track with 5 spots.

Bedroom finished they walked further through the store.

"Kitchen is complete, so we don't need anything for that."

"How about a table in the kitchen?"

"Right."

Callen picked a round table with a white top and light wood paws for 4 seats for in the kitchen and a square table for 6 seats from the same collection for in the dining room. There were a lot of chairs to choose from. Callen sat down on a couple and settled on a fabric covered chair from the same collection. It was a high chair with a square seating platform. He bought 6 for in the dining room. For in the kitchen he bought 4 armchairs from the same collection in complete wood with a white round seating platform.

With all the numbers of the furniture written down they grabbed a cart and walked into the storage facility. They search the shelves for everything they needed. Luckily this was Ikea so everything was there. With 3 full carts they stood in line to pay.

Everything loaded in the car and trailer and about $4500,- lighter they were on their way home. Callen and Nell carried the stuff inside. Callen was surprised that Nell could carry the heavy stuff. They put the couch and the chairs on its place and put the other things on the place where they should come. Everything brought inside they brought the trailer back and went to the media store.

Callen bought a LCD TV and a home cinema set. For $900,- he had everything. Nell had one more stop for them to make. Callen wasn't really big on the decorating so Nell picked out a few things for him to make it homier.

4 hours later they had everything done.

"Thank you Nell for helping me."

"You're welcome Callen. I'm surprised you could spend so much in one time."

"I don't really spend much."

"Yeah I could tell."

"I really appreciate you helping me. I wouldn't know exactly what to pick."

"You're welcome Callen." Callen gave her a kiss.

"Why don't you get started while I make us something nice for dinner?"

"Alright."

Callen started in the bedroom. He hoped if he had the bed up Nell would stay the night here. Callen grabbed the folder from the box and looked how he needed to assemble the bed. It wasn't really that hard to do. He had it done within 30 minutes.

"Dinner's ready," Nell called just as Callen finished.

Callen and Nell sat down on the couch and ate dinner. The couch was really comfortable. Nell cleaned up after dinner as Callen went back to put the furniture together. He put the TV up on the wall and activated his card. It would take a couple days before he had TV. He hung up the shelves and Nell put the decorations on it.

By 9pm they had most of the stuff up. Nell poured them both a glass of wine and they sat down on the couch.

"I was thinking, since that the bed is up, that you could stay the night."

"Here at your place?"

"Yes. If you want to."

"I'd love to. We can try out the bed. Make sure it's comfy."

"That sounds nice. I'm really glad we decided to give this a chance."

"Me too. But what will Hetty think if she finds out?"

"As long as we keep it out of the office I think we should be fine."

"I do wonder what my parents would think of you. I don't know if they'll be okay with me dating an older man."

"I'm not that old."

"No, of course you're not. But you're older than me by some years."

"I'm sure your parents will be okay with it if it makes you happy."

"I hope so. But it'll be a while before I'll officially introduce you to my parents. I wanna be sure of us first. Let's just see where this leads."

"I agree. But I've really liked the past weeks I got to spend with you."

"Me too." Nell looked him in the eyes. "You do have the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen."

"Thank you. I love your pixie haircut."

"I'm glad you like it. It got me teased a bit in school."

"Did they call you a ginger bitch?"

"Some did."

"Well those days are over. If someone calls you a ginger bitch they'll have to answer to me," Callen told her with a smile.

"Thanks," Nell smiled back.

"Let's go to bed."

Callen stripped out of his clothes and let himself fall down on the bed.

"I never thought I would own a bed, let alone have a whole house full of furniture."

"I still don't understand now someone could live like you did, with no furniture, nothing to make it a home. I know you never really had a home growing up, but that's changed now. You have your own house a family that cares about you. I know it's not real family but we are still your family."

"I know Nell and I'm glad I have each and every one of you. Here with NCIS is the first time I actually felt like home. I never stayed this long in the same place."

"I'm glad you did. Maybe we can make this a nice home together. We'll see what the future holds."

"I'd rather focus on right now at the moment."

Callen pulled Nell to him and wrapped his arms around her. Nell laid her head down on Callen chest. She had to admit this felt nice.

"Goodnight Nell," Callen told her and gave her a soft kiss on her head.

"Goodnight Callen."

The next day Nell stayed there and helped Callen put together the furniture. At 4pm there was a knock on the door.

"Hey Sam," Callen greeted when he opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm picking you up, basketball game."

"Oh yeah right."

"You've got furniture?" Sam asked surprised as she looked into Callen's house.

"Yes I did, got it yesterday." Callen looked and Sam. "Don't look so surprised."

"This is good G. I never thought you would get furniture."

"I figured it was about time I decorated the place."

"That's good."

"Hey Callen, where do you want this?" Nell asked as she walked into the living room and stopped when she saw Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh hi Sam."

"Hi Nell."

"I'm just helping Callen decorate his place. He asked me for help."

"Ah that's fine."

"You ready to go Sam?" Callen asked.

"Yeah I am."

"Thanks for your help Nell. I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"That's alright. I was happy to do it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Nell left and Callen and Sam went to the basketball game.

"So how long has this thing between you and Nell going on?" Sam asked his partner.

"There's no thing between us."

"Uh-uh. Then what was she doing at your place?"

"She told you, she help me with the furniture and decorations."

"I would be happy to help you too. What changed that you wanted to get furniture?"

"I just thought it was time I put furniture in my house."

"That's nice. I've been trying to get you to do that for years. Now all of a sudden you got furniture with Nell."

"Sam," Callen spoke, wanting Sam to back off.

"It's fine what you do in your spare time G. Just be sure this is what you want. I don't want to see Nell get hurt."

"I would never hurt Nell and she's just my friend."

"That's fine."

Callen looked at Sam. He had hoped it would be a while before someone else knew about him and Nell.

After the basketball game Callen went to Nell's place.

"Hey Nell," Callen greeted her with a kiss. "Sorry about earlier."

"It's okay. Does Sam know?"

"I think he does, but he didn't really say anything so I think we're good."

"Good."

Callen pulled Nell to her and kissed her deeply. Nell melted into his arms. Callen sat down on the couch and pulled Nell onto his lap. When Callen swiped his tongue over her bottom lip Nell eagerly opened her mouth. She was breathless when Callen stopped kissing her.

"That was….. wow," Nell uttered.

"Glad you liked it," Callen smirked.

"I guess I should get started on dinner."

"How about we order in and you stay right her?"

"That sounds nice."

Callen called for a pizza and sat on the couch with Nell on his lap. He put his hand behind her head and pulled his close to him. He crashed his lips down on hers in a passionate kiss. Nell moaned into the kiss as Callen deepened it. They were so busy kissing each other that they jumped apart when the doorbell rang. Callen got up and paid the delivery guy.

They ate their pizza as they watched TV.

"Would it be okay if I went to take a shower?" Callen asked.

"Sure be my guest."

Nell heard the water running in the shower. Her mind wandered to Callen who was standing naked in her shower. She had already seen him shirtless. She wondered what the rest of him looked like. She wanted to walk in and join him, but she thought it was probably too soon for them to see each other naked. She was shocked out of her thoughts when the bathroom door opened. Callen stepped out with only his pants on. Nell looked at his naked torso. He looked good. She noticed the scars on his chest.

"Where did you get them?" Nell asked.

"I was shot, barely survived."

"You got all those at once?"

"Yep."

"Damn what happened? When?"

"It was about a year and a half before you came to work at NCIS. Someone from my past switched sides and he wanted everyone in our old unit dead. He succeeded with the other one. Luckily for me Sam was there and he got me to the hospital fast. I was out for almost 5 months."

"Damn. Did you get him?"

"Yes we did. About 2 months after I returned to work."

"That's good."

Callen put his shirt on and sat next to Nell on the couch. Nell leaned into him and Callen wrapped his arm around. They watched a bit of TV before going to sleep. Nell crawled close to Callen once they were in bed. Callen couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about what he and Nell were doing.

Was it really possible for them to have something? Would he be good for Nell? Would Nell be willing to except his past? Would he be able to let Nell in? What would Hetty do when she found out? She wouldn't kick them off the team, would she? No, she wouldn't. Callen and Nell are too important to the team. What would Eric do when he finds out? Callen knew Eric had a little crush on Nell. Callen wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Nell. He had no idea how this was going to turn out. He hadn't really been in a real relationship. All the relationships he had were undercover.

Finally after a couple hours he fell asleep.

….

Callen went home the next morning to get changed before going to work.

"Morning Sam," Callen spoke when he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G."

They got started on the case. Callen and Sam were on a stakeout.

"How's the house now with furniture?"

Callen sighed. He knew Sam would bring this up. "It's fine. It's much nicer actually. I can't believe I didn't do it sooner."

"See, I kept telling you. You need furniture."

"Yeah I know."

"What changed?"

"Nothing, I just felt it was time to buy furniture."

"Really? So Nell didn't have anything to do with it?"

"No Sam, I just asked her to help me since it had no idea what to get. She just helped me as a friend, nothing more."

"Alright, if you say so."

Callen sighed. He knew Sam wasn't going to drop this until he knew what was really going on between him and Nell. Callen was relieved Sam didn't push any further. He was not ready to talk about his thing with Nell.

Callen was sitting at home after work when his phone chirped. He smiled when he saw it was a text from Nell.

'Hey Callen, can I come over?'

'Sure you can. I'll be waiting for you.'

'I'll be there in a few.'

'Great. Bring some movies.'

Nell packed a few things and went over to Callen's place. She knocked on the door and waiting for him to open it. Callen opened it and Nell stepped in. As soon as the door was closed Callen grabbed her and kissed her.

"I've been meaning to do to all day."

"I have no objections whatsoever."

"Well in that case," Callen smirked and he kissed her again. "What's in the bag?" Callen asked once he stopped kissing her.

"Just some fresh clothes in case I'm gonna spend the night here. At least if that's okay with you."

"Sure that's fine. You want something to drink?"

"Yeah a soda please."

"Why don't you pick out a movie and I'll get us something to drink."

Nell picked out a movie and got it started. She sat on the couch and waited for Callen to join her. He came out of the kitchen with drinks and a bowl of popcorn. Callen sat against the side arm with his back. Nell lay in between his legs with her back against him. Once they were situated Nell hit play. Callen had his arms around Nell as they watched TV.

When they moved had ended neither one wanted to get up.

"I like spending time with you," Callen admitted.

"Me too. I'm glad we decide to give this a chance."

"Me too."

"I was thinking," Nell started as she turned around to face Callen. "Maybe I could start calling you G."

"You want to start calling me G?" Callen asked confused.

"Yes, it's your name right. And it's more personal than calling you Callen."

"I guess it's alright. No one ever calls me G, apart from Sam."

"Well maybe it's time someone else did too."

"Yeah perhaps. I've never had anyone asking me if they can call my G. Everyone calls me Callen. Cus if I say my first name is G. they will ask what the G stands for and I don't have an answer."

"You will find the answer one day. I'm sure of it. If you want I could do some searching."

"No, Hetty doesn't want us the use the resources for personal gain. Besides I doubt there's anything to find. Hetty already asked the CIA what they had on my mother."

"She did? What did she find?"

"She found some information about my mother and her time with the CIA. There was also a picture of my mother."

"Can I see it?" Callen looked at her. He wasn't sure if he should show her. He never talked to anyone about this. "Only if you want."

"It's okay."

Callen stood up and went to his box on the mantel. He pulled out the picture of his mother and gave it to Nell.

"She's beautiful. You look like her. You have her eyes."

"Really? I didn't really notice."

"Yes you have. She has the same kindness in her eyes as you have."

"Thanks."

"What's her name?"

"Clara, her name is Clara."

"And your father?"

"I don't know about him. Hetty couldn't find anything about my father."

"I'm sure someday you will."

"I hope so. There's nothing I'd wanna know more."

"I'm sure you will and I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thanks Nell."

Callen put the picture back in his box and they went to get some sleep.

"Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Nell."

It was a little weird for Callen to hear Nell call him G. Hardly anyone called him that. But it felt right. Nell crawled against him and together they fell asleep.

…..

A week later Callen had to go undercover. It was a dangerous mission but it had to be done. Nell didn't like it that Callen had to go undercover. She knew he was a very good agent but it was dangerous nonetheless. Callen was getting his stuff ready in the armory when Nell joined him.

"Here's your new ID and your backstopping," Nell told him as she handed him the documents.

"Thanks Nell." Callen caught the look in her eyes. "Don't worry Nell I'll be fine."

"I know, it's just…."

"I'll be fine Nell. I can handle it."

"I know. Just be careful, it's dangerous."

"I know. I will. Don't worry about me I can handle myself and Sam will be nearby in case anything goes south. Okay, so don't worry about me."

"Good luck out there."

"Thanks. I'll try to make contact when I can."

"Alright, but just be careful."

"I will. Can you do me a favor while I'm gone?"

"Sure anything."

"Can you keep an eye on my place for me if I'm gone longer than a few days?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks."

Callen handed her a key.

Callen wanted to give her a kiss but he knew he couldn't do that in the office so he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder before he left. Nell looked after him. She hoped he would be alright. She found herself more worrying about him now that they were together. She took a deep breath and composed herself before she walked back upstairs. Callen had just left with Sam moments before.

Nell sat back behind her computer and tried to find more information that could help Callen. About an hour later Hetty came upstairs.

"Call Mr. Hanna please, Mr. Beale," Hetty spoke.

Eric dialed Sam's number.

"Hello," Sam picked up the phone.

"Mr. Hanna, an update please," Hetty replied.

"G's inside. So far everything is going as planned. I will try to get a bug and camera to him when I can."

"Please be careful Mr. Hanna and take care of Mr. Callen."

"I will Hetty."

Sam disconnected and sat waiting for anything to happen. A little later Callen came out. Sam got out of his car as casually walked along the sidewalk. He saw from the corner of his eyes that Callen and this other guy were coming his way. Callen saw Sam walking in his direction. He knew what this was about. Sam bumped into Callen by accident.

"Sorry man."

"It's okay, don't worry."

Sam walked further. Callen felt in his jack pocket and noticed the bug and camera were inside it.

"Coms are up," Eric spoke after a while.

They watched the video coming from Callen's button camera.

"Please get me an ID on those men," Hetty instructed.

Eric and Nell went to work. A little later the names popped up on the big screen. It were the players they were looking. But they had to wait to move in until they had solid evidence.

It had been a week since Callen had gone undercover and they were still waiting on taking down these guys. Nell was more restless than ever with Callen being gone. Nell found herself going to Callen's place every night. It was weird being there without him. She lay in bed at night cuddle up to his pillow.

They were only together shortly but she missed him deeply. She missed cuddling into his arms, waking up in his arms in the morning, kissing him, talking to him.

It had now been a month since Callen had gone undercover. Nell and Eric were doing their best to help Callen from their end. Callen had managed to send Nell encrypted messages containing information.

Nell was in the gadget room reading Callen's new message. She smiled when she encrypted the last part.

'I miss you,' it read on the screen.

He missed her! Nell couldn't stop smiling. G. Callen missed her. She missed him too, very much. She had hardly been in her own apartment since Callen was gone. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. She hoped this mission would soon be over and she could be in his arms again.

"How soon before we're gonna do this?" Callen asked.

"We have to wait on someone. He is supposed to help us bypass any security and hack in. Michael is supposed to be here later today."

Callen thought about it. This would be a good opportunity for them to get the upper hand but it meant that he would have to send Nell in and he wasn't sure if that's what he wanted to do. But it might move things along, he was ready to go home. Callen send Nell another encrypted message.

"Hetty, I've got a message from Callen," Nell spoke as she walked into Hetty's office.

"What is it Ms. Jones?"

"Callen says they are bringing someone else in, a tech who can help them. He suggested this would be a good way to get the upper hand."

"Meaning, he wants to send you in?"

"Yes, if we can intercept the guy who is supposed to go and hopefully Callen can convince them to take me."

"It's dangerous Nell," Sam stated.

"I know Mr. Hanna, but we have to do something. Mr. Callen has been in there for a month and we've only gotten a bit further. If Ms. Jones can handle the task we can try to get her in."

"I'm fine with it Hetty."

"Alright, notify Mr. Callen and find this Michael."

Nell went back upstairs. A little later they had found Michael. Kensi and Deeks went to pick him up.

"Where's Michael?" One of the guys said. "He should have been here by now."

The big boss called his cellphone.

"Hey boss," Michael answered the phone.

"Where are you Michael? We are waiting for you."

"I ran into a little bit of trouble, I don't think I'm able to make it."

"What?! We had a deal."

"I'm sorry man, it's not my fault. I'm really sorry. I'll try to make it up to you the next time."

"There won't be a next time," he spoke and hung up.

"Problem?" Callen asked.

"Michael is not coming."

"What do we do now?" One of the other men asked.

"I don't know. We need him for our plan to work."

"I can maybe help you out with this," Callen interjected.

"I'm listening."

"I know someone, she's very good with computers."

"She? How do you know here? Can she be trusted?"

"She's my girlfriend and yes she can. I told her I was gonna be away for a while and I told her in general what I was doing, she totally supports me."

"How soon can she get here?" He didn't like it but he was desperate.

"I'll give her a call."

Callen pulled out his phone and stepped away from the group. Nell picked up on the second ring.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Callen spoke.

"I'm good. I miss you, when are you coming home?"

"Soon, but I actually need your help, we need your help. We need a tech and I told them you could help us."

"Sure, that sounds fine. When do you need me?"

"Right away, be at Santa Monica Pier in 30 minutes, I'll come pick you up."

"Great, I'll be there."

Callen hung up the phone.

"She's in."

"Great, hope she can do the job."

"She can, she's very smart and good with computers."

Callen wanted to go alone to pick her up but the boss insisted someone else went with him, so the two of them drove over to Santa Monica Pier. Callen saw Nell standing by the entrance. Callen got out of the car once it was parked and walked up to her.

"Hey honey," Callen spoke.

Nell turned around and saw Callen. She walked up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Callen put his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I missed you," Callen stated.

"I missed you too, it's good to see you again."

Callen kissed her again before they walked over to the car and they drove back to the place.

"Boss, this is Amber," Callen introduced Nell.

"Nice to meet you Amber. Jim says your quiet good with computers."

"Yes I am."

"We need your skills to go past security and hack into the system."

"I can do that."

"Great. We'll go at 1am. Everyone rest up before that. You know what you need to do."

Callen pulled Nell apart and took her to his room.

"Are you okay?" Nell asked.

"I'm fine. It's good to see you again. I missed you."

"I missed you too. How are the others?"

"Anxious to see you again."

"Hopefully it will all be over after tonight."

"I hope so. It's been too lonely without you there."

"I know. I miss you next to me at night."

Callen pulled Nell in for a deep kiss. He had missed her so much. He hoped it would be over after tonight and he could go home.

After diner they went to get some sleep before it was time to go. Nell sat in the back of the van with her computer gear.

"Are you ready Amber?" The boss asked.

"Ready when you are."

"Get us in the door and hack into the system, make sure that the cameras don't spot us and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

"Copy."

The others suited up and went to the entrance. Sam, Kensi and Deeks were nearby.

"Amber, on my count, one, two, three."

Nell opened the doors for them and they stepped in. Guns ready they moved through the building.

"Amber, is there any security in the building?" Callen asked.

"Not that I can see so far, wait there are two guys on the 4th floor."

"Copy that."

"Go up on the east stairwell, the security guys are in the west side."

Callen and the others moved upstairs. They reached the 4th floor. That was the floor they needed.

"Amber, where are the guards?"

"They are at the west side but they are walking towards the east side, you have about 30 seconds before they come around the corner."

Callen and the other quickly dove into an unlocked office.

"Are we clear?"

"Hold on, they are walking towards the stairwell. Alright they are gone, you're clear."

They got out of their hideout and proceeded.

After a while Nell spoke to them.

"Guys we have a problem, they are coming back."

They didn't have anywhere to hide and before they knew it the guards spotted them. They called it in. Eric intercepted the call and called Sam, Kensi and Deeks. All of a sudden Nell heard nothing but gunfire over her earwig.

"Jim, are you alright?" Nell asked but there was no answer. "Jim! Talk to me."


	6. Chapter 6

"Jim, are you okay?" Nell asked again after not hearing anything for several minutes.

"We're good Nell," Sam's voice sounded over the com.

Nell let out a relieved sigh.

"You good G?" Sam asked his partner.

"Yeah I'm good."

Callen looked around. All the members of the group were dead. They finished up there and Callen returned to the office. He walked to Hetty's office.

"Good to have you back Mr. Callen."

"It's good to be back."

"Good home Mr. Callen, get some rest. We'll have the debrief in the morning."

"Thank you Hetty."

Callen walked back to the bullpen and grabbed his stuff.

"You good G?" Sam asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Just glad that it's over. Did you guys handle everything here without me?"

"Really G? We didn't even realize you were gone," Sam joked.

"Yeah, yeah. You missed me," Callen replied as the partners walked out.

"You only think that G."

"I know it's so. I complete you."

"You wish."

Sam was glad his partner was back. He had missed their banter.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight G."

Callen drove back home. He had texted Nell to see if she would come over. Shortly after Callen pulled up Nell pulled up as well. Once they were inside Callen grabbed her tightly and kissed her deeply. He had missed her so much.

"I missed you Nell," Callen whispered to her.

"I missed you too G. I'm glad nothing happened to you. I was worried about you."

"Thank you Nell, but I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself in the field."

"I know, I just couldn't help but worry."

"I'm here Nell. Everything is okay."

Callen looked her deep in her eyes. During the time he was apart he had some time to think about their thing. He liked having Nell around. But he was still a bit scared how this would turn out. But he was willing to do everything it took to make this work. He liked Nell Jones….. No, he loved Nell Jones.

Yes, G. Callen loved Nell Jones. For the first time in his life he really loved someone. But he couldn't say the words to her. He wanted to tell her how he felt but the words wouldn't come out.

Nell looked at him with a puzzled face.

"Everything okay G?" Nell asked, causing Callen to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yeah I'm good. I just missed you."

"I missed you too."

She placed her hands around his neck and stood on her tip toes. Callen brought his head back down and their lips met for a soaring kiss. Callen picked her up and Nell automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. Without thinking Callen walked them to the bedroom and gently lay them down on the bed. For a while they just lay there kissing each other.

Callen moved his hand up on her left leg and went underneath her dress. He moved his hand upwards, taking the dress with him. Nell moaned against his lips as she felt his hand on her bare skin.

Nell's mind was in overdrive. Here she was in bed with her amazing boyfriend, whom she had hardly seen for the last month. The way he kissed her was just amazing. She had never been kissed like this. She was so glad he was back again. She missed him so much. She never thought it would be this hard to be apart from Callen. But in the short time they were together she had developed a lot of feelings for him. She loved G. Callen.

Nell pulled away from the kiss when she felt Callen's hand cup her breast.

"Sorry," Callen spoke and turned his head away.

"It's okay G. I just wasn't expecting this. It's just….," Nell looked embarrassed.

"What is it Nell? You can tell me."

"It's just, I've never done this before."

"This?"

"Making out…. You know."

"You're still a virgin?"

"Yes," Nell responded softly and looked away.

"Nell." Callen turned her face to look at him. "It's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed. If you don't want to do it you don't have to."

Nell looked into his gorgeous blue eyes. She kind of liked the idea of her first time being with Callen. But she was a bit embarrassed. G. Callen had probably been with a lot of women before. If they were to have sex he probably would be disappointed.

"It's okay to be afraid Nell. If you don't want to do it, it's okay. Just know that I will never do anything to hurt you."

"It's just… I…. I'm probably not like any of the other girls you've been with."

"I know Nell, that's what I like about you. You're different in a good way."

"I'm not as pretty as the other girls."

"Nell." Callen looked her in the eye. "You're one of the most beautiful women I have ever met. I love how you look. I love you cute pixie cut."

"You do?"

"Yes, so don't think you don't match up to the other girls. You're even way better than most of them."

"I am?"

"Yes you are. You're way smarter than most of them and most of those girls were just interested in the sex. They didn't really care about me. You do and I care about you. With them it was just sex. That wouldn't be the case with you."

Nell looked him deeply in his eyes, his damn gorgeous blue eyes. Nell saw that he was telling the truth.

"I love you Nell," Callen spoke, catching Nell by surprise.

"What did you say?" Nell asked confused.

"I love you Nell Jones, with all my heart."

Nell saw he was telling her the truth. She reached up and kissed him deeply.

"I love you too G. Callen."

"You do?"

"Yeah I do."

Callen wanted to kiss her but Nell pushed him away. "We can do this, under one condition."

"What's that?"

"Go easy on me okay. It's my first time."

"Of course Nell. I won't do anything if it hurts you."

"Okay."

"Are you sure you want to do this? We don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"I'm sure G. I want this."

Callen kissed her. Slowly he began undressing her. He kissed her neck as he moved the straps of her bra down. Nell had never felt anything like this. Callen's kisses and touch were just heavenly. Callen reached behind her back and undid her bra. Nell felt the urge to cover herself when Callen took her bra off.

"It's okay Nell," Callen reassured her.

…

_Read First time for what happens between Callen and Nell's first time._

…

Neither one of them had the energy to move afterwards.

"G, could you move please, you're crushing me," Nell spoke after a while.

"Sorry Nell," Callen replied as he moved off of her.

Callen lay down on the bed and Nell lay her head down on his chest.

"How was it Nell?"

"It was amazing. I never knew it would feel so good."

"Glad I could help with that," Callen joked.

Nell played smacked him in his chest.

"I'm glad I waited for my first time to be with you. I loved it."

"I'm glad you did. I hope I didn't hurt you too bad."

"No, it's okay. Only in the beginning it hurt but after that it was amazing."

"I'm glad. I love you Nell Jones."

"And I love you G. Callen."

Callen kissed her deeply before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Nell woke up when her alarm went off. She looked around and realized she was at Callen's. Suddenly she noticed she was naked in the bed. Then she remembered what had happened the night before. She stretched herself with a smile on her face. She got up and walked to the shower. When she came out of the bedroom all dressed she smelled fresh coffee.

"Good morning G," Nell spoke as she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nell," Callen replied and walked over to her and gave her a kiss. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes I slept fine. Thank you for last night again."

"You're welcome Nell."

They ate their breakfast and separately drove into work.

"Good morning Eric," Nell spoke happily as she walked into OPS.

"Good morning Nell. You seem happy."

"Just had a good night's sleep."

"Ah okay."

Eric looked at her and his mind wandered. She seemed happier lately. Eric wondered if Nell was seeing someone. He had a little crush on her for a while now. After Nell kissed him during Christmas he thought she felt the same. But now he was not so sure.

"Morning Sam," Callen spoke when he walked into the bullpen.

"Morning G. Glad to have you back."

"Yeah it's good to be back. Normally I would be okay with working alone but I have to admit, I missed you guys."

"Well, that's nice to hear."

"How were things here?"

"Good. Different with you but we handled ourselves."

"It's been a while since I've been undercover for this long."

"Yeah, as long as we are together you've not been undercover this long."

"I know. I hope I don't have to go away for that long anytime soon."

…

"How are things between you and Nell?" Sam asked as they were in the car.

Callen sighed. He knew his partner would ask him this again. "We're good."

"So how's this thing going?"

"Sam," Callen warned "Since when are you interested in my love life?"

"Since you started having one."

"Just leave it Sam," Callen replied, getting a little annoyed.

"Just don't hurt her. Does Hetty know?" Callen looked at Sam as he looked at him. "You're right. Hetty knows everything."

"She hasn't said anything so I think we're good."

"Just be sure this is what you want before you're in too deep."

Callen sighed and looked out the window. He was already in deep. But this is what he wanted and he was sure that this was what Nell wanted too.

….

Nell sat upstairs behind her computer and she couldn't help but think back to the events of last night. It had been her first time but it had felt so good. Now that she had a taste of it she couldn't wait to do it again. With Callen it felt just perfect. Even though he was pretty big and it hurt when they started, it was so good. All she could think about was going home and make love until they couldn't move a muscle anymore. Nell shook her head to push the thoughts away, these were not appropriate workplace thoughts.

"You okay Nell?" Eric asked. "You seem a little distracted."

"I'm fine. Was just doing some thinking about the case."

"Ah okay, find anything?"

"No not yet."

It was 6pm and the case still wasn't finished yet. They hoped to finish it tonight. Nell made a pizza run and everyone ate their pizza in the lounge area before going back to work. Finally around 9pm they had finally caught the group they were after.

Eric and Nell finished up upstairs.

"Goodnight Nell," Eric spoke when he left.

"Goodnight Eric," Nell replied.

"You'll lock up here?"

"Yep, no worries I will."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"See ya."

"Wanna grab a beer G?" Sam asked before he left. Kensi and Deeks had already left.

"I've gotta finish this report."

"It'll be here tomorrow."

"I'd rather finish it now. Rain check?"

"I'll hold you to that. Goodnight G."

"Goodnight Sam."

Hetty left too. When Callen was finished with his reports he walked to the gym to get a little exercise.

Once Nell was finished with her reports she went downstairs to see if Callen was still there. There was nobody left in the main area. But she saw Callen's bag still standing there. She went back upstairs and checked the security cams to see where he was. She found him in the gym working out. He looked good all sweaty. She saw him dry off and head for the locker room. She quickly scanned the other cameras and saw that only hers and Callen's car were still in the parking lot. Suddenly she got an idea. She quickly walked downstairs and went to the gym. Quietly she walked towards the locker room. She heard the shower running. Quietly she opened the door to the gym and walked in. She peeked around the corner and saw Callen standing naked in the shower. She licked her lips at the sight. Callen turned around so his back was too her. Nell quietly took her clothes off. When she wanted to walk into the shower area Callen suddenly turned around and pressed her to the wall with his arm at her throat.

"Jesus Nell, don't sneak up on me like that," Callen spoke as he released his hold on her.

"Sorry, I wanted to surprise you."

"You should know better than to surprise a federal agent like that."

"Right. Sorry."

Then Callen noticed Nell was standing in front of him butt naked.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you I wanted to surprise you. We are the only ones here," Nell spoke in a cheeky voice.

Callen knew what she was hinting at. "Nell, we can't do it here."

"Why not? Nobody is around."

"This is where we work."

"So."

Nell stepped forward and kissed him. As they were kissing Nell moved her hand down. Callen groaned when she forcefully grabbed him.

"Nell, we shouldn't."

"I want you," Nell seductively whispered in his ear.

That combined with the movements she was doing was enough for Callen to push it out of his head. He grabbed Nell and lifted her up. He walked back to the shower that was still running and pushed her against the wall underneath it. Nell moved her legs around his waist and moaned and he came in contact with her. Callen made sure Nell was ready before he moved inside of her. It didn't hurt as much this time but Callen was still gentle.

The water ran over their bodies. It made their movements even better. Callen kissed her as he sped up his movements. Callen wanted this to be quick, in case someone would come back. Nell buried her face in Callen's neck to keep the noise to a minimum.

This time it was even better. Callen held her in his arms as they came down from their high.

"Wow," Nell uttered.

"How about we go home and start round 2?"

"I'd like that."

They quickly dried off and got dressed. Callen was waiting for Nell when she pulled up behind him. He quickly took her inside and all kissing they walked to the bedroom where they started round 2 and that resulted in round 3 and 4 and even 5 after some minutes of rest.

"Wow, I never thought it would be this good," Nell stated.

"With you it's way better than with anyone else."

"Really? Even though I'm still new at this."

"Really Nell," Callen told her as he faced her. "With you it's the best I've ever had."

"Thanks."

"I love you Nell."

"I love you too G."

Callen moved close to her and wrapped his arms around her. He gave her a kiss before they fell asleep.

…

"You look different G," Sam spoke when Callen walked into the bullpen the next morning.

"I just had a good night's sleep."

"You don't sleep."

"Sometimes I do."

"When? I've never seen you sleep for more than 20 minutes at a time."

"I was pretty tired yesterday."

"You didn't seem that tired when I left."

"I did some exercise last night."

"Ah I think I can guess what exercise that is," Deeks interjected.

"Deeks," Kensi spoke warningly.

"What? I'm just saying. I've never seen Called that tired after gym or after a case. There could be only one other type of exercise."

"Deeks, stay out of my private life."

"I'm just saying."

"Just stop okay."

A little later Eric whistled and they got upstairs to get briefed.

"So, I have a feeling Deeks was right," Sam spoke once they were in the car.

"Sam, just drop it okay."

"I just hope you're not taking advantage of Nell."

"I would never do that."

"I'm just saying. If you hurt her I will make you pay for it."

"Gee thanks Sam."

"I mean it G. We all care about Nell. Don't mess this up."

"I won't Sam. I love her," Callen told him. Before he realized what he said the words were already out of his mouth.

"You love her?" Sam asked astonished.

Callen sighed. He never meant to have this conversation with his partner. "Yes Sam I love her and I told her that."

"What did she say?"

"That she loves me too."

"I'm happy for you G. Just treat her right, otherwise you'll have to answer to Hetty. We all know how Hetty feels about Nell."

"I know Sam. And I will. I don't wanna screw this up."

...

Callen pulled out his phone when they were behind their desks finishing up the paperwork to text Nell.

Nell was upstairs in OPS when her phone chirped. Nell smiled a little when she saw it was a text from Callen.

'Wanna go do something nice tonight, go out to dinner, go see a movie or something.'

'Like on a date?'

'Yes, like a date.'

'That sounds nice. How about dinner and a movie?'

'Deal.'

Nell went home to freshen up. She was just about ready when Callen knocked on her door. She grabbed her purse and her shoes and opened the door. Callen greeted her with a kiss before they walked out to his car.

After eating dinner they walked across the street to the movie theater. Someone bumped into Nell and her purse dropped on the floor.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice spoke. Nell recognized the voice.

"It's okay Eric."

"Nell, what are you doing here?'

He then looked up and saw Callen and he realized what was going on.

"I was just gonna go grab a movie."

"That's fine. I'm sorry I bumped into you. Here are your things, I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya," Nell spoke as Eric walked off. He seemed sad. Nell turned to Callen. "I probably should have told him about us."

"It's not your fault Nell. You can't help it if he has a crush on you and no don't have the same feelings for him."

"But he's my friend and my partner."

"He'll understand. I'm sure he wants you to be happy. Come on, let's just go enjoy the movie."

…..

"Morning Eric," Nell spoke when she walked into OPS the next morning but Eric didn't reply. "I'm sorry about last night Eric. I should have told you that I was seeing Callen."

"It's okay Nell. I just thought….. Never mind," Eric replied and turned his attention back to the computer.

"Thought what Eric?"

"I just thought you liked me. I like you Nell and I thought you felt the same. I mean you did kiss me."

"I'm sorry if I gave you that impression Eric. I thought I did but after the kiss I realized I wasn't. It was more of a friendly kiss to me."

"Oh okay."

"I'm sorry Eric, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's okay. Just as long as you're happy."

"I am Eric."

"Good."

"So we're good?"

"Yeah we're good."

Nell let out a relieved sigh.

…..

It had been a month since Nell first slept with Callen. After that time there had been many more sexual encounters. Nell was spending almost every night over at Callen's place. She even kept some clothes and toiletries as his place.

Callen woke up by the sound of Nell puking in the bathroom. He quickly got out to see if she was okay.

"Nell, are you okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm….." Nell replied but she had to puke again. "I'm fine, just some stomach virus I think."

"Maybe you should stay home today."

"No, I'm fine," Nell replied but she had to puke again.

"You don't look fine to me. You're staying at home today Nell."

Nell felt too nauseous to fight with him on this. Nell got dressed and Callen took her back to her place. He tucked her into bed and made some tea for her.

"Just try to get some sleep and rest. If there's anything you can always call me."

"Thanks G."

It had been 4 days and Nell still wasn't feeling better. Callen was beginning to worry about her but Nell assured him it was just a stomach virus but she wasn't so sure herself. While Callen was at work she made a doctor's appointment. She could come in an hour later. Nell dressed herself and tried to eat something. Just after she arrived she was called in. The doctor did some test on her and took some of her blood to test just to rule out some things.

"I'll call you tomorrow with the test results," the doctor told her.

"That's fine doctor, thank you."

Nell didn't tell Callen she went to go see a doctor. He would just worry about her too much. The next day around 11am Nell's phone rang.

"Hello," Nell answered the phone.

"Hello Ms. Jones, this is Doctor Mayer, I've got your test results here."

"Is something wrong doctor?"

"Not necessarily wrong, but the test does show that you're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Nell couldn't believe her ears. She was pregnant?!

"I'm pregnant? Are you sure? I'm on birth control."

"Yes I know, that's why I asked them to run it twice. But there's no mistake. You are pregnant."

"But I'm on birth control, how could this happen?"

"Well, like all contraceptives it's not 100% safe. I take it this wasn't planned."

"No, not really. Are you really sure doctor?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I can transfer you to an OB/GYN if you like."

"Thank you doctor, I would appreciate that."

"Alright, I'll send them the information and have them call you to make an appointment."

"Thank you doctor," Nell replied and hung up the phone.

She couldn't believe it! She was pregnant with G. Callen's baby! What was she going to do? Would Callen be okay with having a baby? Were they ready to have a baby together? Would they be okay with raising a baby?

They weren't together for that long and now Nell was having a baby. She had no idea what to do. What if Callen didn't like the baby? How would she tell them? How would he react?

Nell was snapped out of her thoughts when her phone rang.

"Hello," Nell answered the phone.

"Hello, Ms. Jones?" The female voice on the other line spoke.

"Yes, this is her."

"Hello, this is Lisa Fuller from Dr. Madison's office, Dr. Andrews referred you to us."

"Ah yes, that's right."

"I was calling to make an appointment. When are you available?"

"I'm home sick right now so it doesn't really matter."

"There's a spot open for you later today at 3pm."

"That's great."

"Alright, we'll see you then."

Nell hung up the phone. She wondered if she should call Callen before she went to the doctor's appointment, but he was probably busy with a case so she didn't want to bother him.

At a little before 3 Nell was sitting in the waiting room of the doctor's office waiting to be called in. When the doctor called her name Nell followed her inside and lay down on the exam table.

"I'm just gonna examine you first before we use the ultrasound," the doctor explained.

Nell rolled up her shirt and the doctor felt around Nell's stomach with her hands.

"All feels normal here, let's go see if we can find that baby."

The doctor fired up the machine, put some type of condom on the wand and inserted into Nell's vagina.. The doctor moved around a bit before she found the baby.

"There it is," the doctor spoke, pointing to the screen.

Nell couldn't believe. There was her baby. Hers and Callen's baby. She was still trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Seems like the baby is doing just find. I'd say you're about 5 weeks along but we'll know more after we get the test results. I'm just gonna draw some blood so we can run some standard tests on it."

The doctor drew some blood. She gave her a photo of the ultrasound.

"I'll see you next week, I'll have the test results then."

"Alright that's good."

Nell made a new appointment on her way out and went back to her place. She sat on the couch and looked at the ultrasound picture in her hand. She still couldn't believe it that she was actually pregnant. What was she going to do about it? What if Callen didn't like it? How was she going to tell him? She had to tell him, she couldn't keep something like this from him. But would he be okay with it? How were they gonna handle this? Nell loved Callen and Callen told her he loved her too. But were they ready to have a baby?

The rest of the day Nell kept thinking about how she was going to tell Callen. She noticed it was past 5pm so she decided to get dinner started. She opened the fridge, but the smell alone made her nauseous. No way she was able to cook dinner, so she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Callen.

Callen pulled out his phone when it chirped. He smiled a little when he saw it was a text from Nell.

'Are you coming over after work? Could you bring some dinner then?'

'Yes I'm coming over. I'll be done in a few minutes. What do you want?'

'Some Chinese sounds good.'

'Chinese it is. I'll be there in 30 minutes I think.'

'Alright, I'll be waiting, love ya.'

'Love ya too.'

Callen finished up his report and went by the Chinese place on his way to Nell's. Nell saw Callen's car pull out.

"This is it," she thought.

Callen knocked on her door and Nell opened it.

"Hey G," Nell greeted him.

"Hey Nell," Callen greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

They ate their dinner and Callen cleaned up the containers.

"It was now or never," Nell thought when Callen made his way back to the couch.

"G, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure what's up?" Callen looked at Nell and noticed she was a bit uncomfortable. "What's wrong Nell?" Callen asked as he placed a hand on her knee.

"I'm pregnant," Nell blurted out.

"You're what?" Callen asked confused.

"I'm pregnant," Nell said again and watched his reaction.

"You're pregnant?" Callen couldn't believe his ears. "With my baby?"

"Yes, I went to the doctor today and she confirmed it," Nell replied as she took out the ultrasound picture and handed it to Callen. "Here it is." Nell pointed to the picture.

"It's so small."

"Yes, the doctor said I'm about 5 weeks along. I know neither one of us was expecting this but it happened and I'm not sure what to do."

Callen turned to her and kissed her deeply. Nell was taken by surprise when Callen kissed her.

"I know it's soon but there's no one I'd rather have a baby with then you."

"Really?" Nell asked with a little smile.

"Really. We can make this work Nell. I promise. We can handle it."

Nell launched herself at him and jumped onto his lap. She cupped his face and kissed him deeply.

"I'm so glad you like it. I was afraid you weren't going to like it. I'm still trying to wrap my mind around it myself."

"I never thought about something like this and I know it's soon but I love you and this is our baby. I'm not gonna walk away from that. I'm happy to have a baby with you. I don't know where we go from here or how we're gonna handle it, but I do know that we are gonna handle it together."

"Really?"

"Really Nell."

Callen moved his arms around her and kissed her.

"What are we gonna tell the others? I mean this is something I can't keep a secret for long."

"We can wait a while before we tell the others. You're not showing yet."

"No, that's true and I won't for another few months."

"We can keep it to ourselves for a while and tell the others when we're ready."

"I think that may be a good idea. I'm afraid to tell Hetty."

"I think she'll be more upset with me than with you. Don't worry Nell, I'm not gonna let Hetty kick either one of us from the team."

"I'm glad you're okay with this. I was so afraid of what your reaction was gonna be."

"I never really thought about becoming a father, but I never thought I would be having a real girlfriend either so."

"Yeah, I just didn't expect it to happen so soon. I mean I was on birth control."

"Yeah that's right. How could this happen then?"

"The doctor said that will all contraceptives there's a small change of getting pregnant. I guess I belong to that little percentage that get pregnant while on birth control."

"Are you sure you're happy about this? That you want this?"

"I wasn't sure at first when I found out but after seeing that little baby on the screen I felt happy and I'm extremely happy now that you're okay with it too."

"Of course I'm okay with it honey. I love you."

"I love you too."

Nell kissed him deeply and started working on the buttons of his shirt.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Callen asked.

"I can't get any more pregnant then I'm already are," Nell joked.

"Yeah, but are you okay to do this?"

"Yes I am, I did some searching about pregnancies and one of them was that my sexual drive will increase cus of the hormones."

"So we'll be doing this a lot of in the next months," Callen replied with a smile.

"If I'm in the mood for it yes." Nell smiled and kissed him again.

Callen pulled her shirt up over her head and Nell pushed his shirt off his arms. Callen wanted to stand up to go to the bedroom but Nell stopped him.

"Let's stay here," Nell suggested.

Before Callen could argue Nell was kissing him again. Callen felt the want and need in Nell's kisses. Callen reached behind her back and undid her bra. Before he knew it Nell was moving down on him on the couch.

After a while Callen stood up with Nell is his arms and they were still joined. Callen kicked off his shoes and pants as he walked them to the bedroom.

2 hours later they lay exhausted on the bed.

"Wow, that was just… wow," Callen uttered.

"I know right. It must be because I'm pregnant. It feels so different now, even better."

"Yeah it does."

Nell turned to Callen.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Nell asked.

Callen turned on his side and looked Nell in the eye.

"I'm more than okay with it Nell. I love you and I'm happy to have a baby with you."

"I love you too and I'm happy too."

Nell gave him a kiss and lay her head down on Callen's chest. She was asleep fast. Callen couldn't sleep. He just stared at the ceiling. He still couldn't believe it. He was going to be a daddy. He and Nell were having a baby. He didn't know anything about becoming a father and he wondered if he would be any good at it. What were he and Nell going to do now? Callen was happy with it, but the thought of becoming a father scared him. Running into places guns blazing was nothing for him but this scared him, he never felt like this before. Would he be a good dad? Would he and Nell be able to handle a baby? What would Hetty think about this? And the others? And Nell's parents? He didn't know what he feared more Hetty or Nell's parents. He was a bit older than Nell and now he had gotten their daughter pregnant. He didn't even know if Nell had told them she was in a relationship.

Nell woke up at 3am and she noticed Callen wasn't in the bed any more. She had to go pee anyway. So she got out and went to the bathroom. After that she went to find Callen. She found him sitting in the dark at the kitchen table.

"You okay G?" Nell asked softly, not wanting to scare Callen.

"Yeah I'm good. Just couldn't sleep, didn't want to wake you."

"Something bothering you?" Nell asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm good Nell."

"You sure?" Nell asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

"Yeah, you don't need to worry about me."

"But I do. I know this is a huge change and neither one of us was expecting it. It's okay to be scared. I'm too."

"Really?" Callen asked as he looked at her.

"Yes really," Nell replied as she sat down on Callen's lap and he put his arms around her. "I am scared about how this is going to be, how it will be like with a baby. I am happy that I get to share this with you but it's also scary."

"I don't know anything about becoming a father, I never had that real family thing. I don't know if I'll be any good at it. I don't know anything about being in a family."

"You'll learn honey. I think you'll make a great dad."

"You do?"

"Yeah I really think so. You're very sweet and carrying for me and if you do that with the baby too I think you'll make a great father."

"I hope so. I don't want to let you down."

"You won't honey. We can handle this together," Nell told him as she put a hand on his cheek. We'll be fine. My mom always told my sisters that if you love them the rest will follow. I've seen my sisters with their kids and neither one of them knew what they were getting into when they got pregnant but they learned and they have a happy family now. We can do this together honey. We are gonna make sure this baby has a nice family."

"I want nothing more than that. I don't want my kid to end up in foster care."

"It won't G."

"But what if something happens to us or one of us?"

"I can assure you the baby won't go into the system. Hetty and the others won't allow it and neither will my family."

Callen relaxed a bit. "Does your family know?"

"About the pregnancy? No, no one does, I've only told you."

"No, about us? Do they know we're dating?"

"Oh that, no I haven't told them about you specifically. I only told them I'm seeing someone and that I'll introduce him when the time is right."

"I guess you better introduce me soon then before we tell them you're pregnant," Callen joked.

"Yeah you're right."

Callen looked down. Nell saw that something more on his mind.

"What's wrong G?"

"What if your parents don't like me?"

"I'm sure they'll like you."

"But what if they don't? I mean I am a little older than you."

"Don't worry about that G. I'm sure they will like you when they noticed that we love each other and that you're good to me, at least my mom will. My dad may be another story since I'm his youngest daughter. But don't worry about him. If he doesn't like you that's his problem and I'll make him change his mind."

"I don't wanna come between you and your family."

"You won't G. And you're my family now too. You and the baby," Nell spoke as she put her hand on her stomach.

Callen put his hand on top of Nell's.

"We'll be alright, won't we?"

"Of course we will G. We'll be fine together." Nell kissed him. "Can we please go back to bed now?"

"Yeah sure."

Callen followed Nell to the bedroom. Nell was fast asleep again. Callen lay awake for another hour before he finally dozed off.

…

"You're quiet today G," Sam told his partner as they were in the car for a stakeout the next day.

"Just thinking about something."

"About what?"

"Something private," Callen answered, hoping Sam would back off.

"Everything okay between you and Nell?"

"We're fine Sam."

"Yeah, than why don't I believe you."

"I don't know, that's not my problem."

"What's going on G?" Sam knew that something was bothering his partner.

Callen took a deep sigh, he knew Sam would keep pushing.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone else."

"I promise G. What's going on?"

He didn't know if it would be a good idea but he had to tell someone and Sam he could trust. "Nell's pregnant."

"Did I just hear that correct? Nell's pregnant?"

"Yep she is, about 5 weeks."

"Wow, and it's yours?"

"Yes it is."

"Wow, that's something G."

"I know. I have no idea what to do now or how to handle this. I don't know anything about being in a family or having a kid."

"You want to have this baby with Nell?"

Callen took a deep sigh and turned his head to Sam. "Yeah I do. I know Nell and I have only been together shortly but I love her. A part of me was so happy when she told me that she was pregnant but the other part of me is scared to death."

"That's perfectly understandable. I was too when Michelle told me she was pregnant."

"Really?"

"Yeah really. You're gonna be responsible for another human being G. Of course it's scary. Michelle and I didn't know what we were getting ourselves into to but once you see that beautiful baby of yours and hold it in your arms all of that changes. You created something beautiful together. As long as you love the baby and each other the rest will follow."

"I don't know anything about becoming a father. I don't know if I'll be any good at it."

"You will G. And I'll be there to kick your ass if you're not," Sam joked.

"Thanks Sam," Callen replied with a smile.

"So what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm gonna ask Nell to move in with me. It's better if we're living together for her and the baby and we almost spend everything night together anyway so it won't change that much. I just have no clue what's gonna happen in the next few months and when the baby is here."

"None of us do G. Just be there for Nell while she's pregnant. Help her in any way you can, make sure she knows you're there for her and whatever you do don't piss her off or call her fat."

"Got it."

Sam chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"I never thought I'd see the day that G. Callen would settle down."

"Yeah, yeah," Callen replied a little annoyed.

"Does Hetty know about you and Nell?"

"What doesn't Hetty know?"

"Good point. You need some backup when you tell her about you and Nell and the baby?"

"Thanks but I think I can handle it. I hope."

"You know how Hetty feels about Nell and she doesn't like it when two employees get together."

"I know, that's why we have been trying to keep it out of the office, to show Hetty we can work together. But now that Nell's pregnant it changes things."

"Yep it does."

…..

Even though they were working a case Callen couldn't stop thinking about Nell and the little baby growing inside of her. Would he really be a good daddy? Would he and Nell be okay with a little baby?

He was working on his reports when Hetty appeared in the bullpen. The others had already gone home.

"Mr. Callen, may I have a word with you in my office?" Hetty asked politely.

Callen wondered what was going on but he followed Hetty to her office. He stood dead in his tracks when he saw Nell already there. Hetty must know about them and that Nell was pregnant. He walked in and sat down in the chair next to Nell.

"What's going on Hetty? Why did you call us in?" Callen asked.

"Well, something caught my attention and I felt I had to discuss this with you two."

"What is it Hetty?" Nell asked.

"This," Hetty replied as she put and a paper with some pictures on the table.

Callen and Nell looked at the pictures and couldn't believe their eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

They looked at the pictures. They couldn't believe that Hetty had these pictures. It was a picture of Nell pulling up to Callen's place and Callen kissing her just before they went inside and some pictures of them together when they went out.

"Hetty, we can explain," Callen started.

"I would love to hear that. You know I don't like it when two of my people start dating, Mr. Callen."

"We didn't plan on this to happen Hetty it just did. We have been together for a while now and I say we've done a pretty good job at keeping it out of the office."

"Yes that may be, but…."

"But what Hetty? We're just two people who happened to fall in love with each other, so we work together. That shouldn't be a problem. We've kept it out of the office and we will continue to do so."

"I suppose, if you can keep it out of the office, I will allow it. But if this thing becomes a problem with your work I want it stopped," Hetty spoke, leaving no room for argument.

"It won't be a problem Hetty."

"Yeah, we can handle this. We can be professional at work," Nell added.

"Alright then."

"Thanks Hetty," Callen spoke as they stood up.

Both let out a relieved sigh as they walked out of Hetty's office. They packed up their stuff and walked out of the office.

Hetty looked after them as they walked out. She hoped they would be okay and that they could keep it out of the office. She hated it if she had to take extra measures. They were both good assets to the team, she hated to loose either one of them if this didn't work out.

Callen drove to Nell's apartment. Nell was waiting for him there as he arrived. Nell disappeared into the kitchen and went to make dinner.

"This is really delicious Nell," Callen stated as they ate dinner. "I didn't know you could cook like this."

"My mom loves to cook so she taught me a few things."

"That's nice."

After dinner they cleaned up together and sat on the couch.

"Nell, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"I've been thinking, about us, the situation we are in now. I know it's all happening really fast but I'm very happy with you and I was wondering, if you maybe, I don't know if you're okay with it, but if you maybe, would like to….." Callen was struggling to get the words out. "If you maybe want to move in with me."

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes, if you want to. I think it would be better for us to be living together now that you're pregnant. I would certainly love it."

"Is that the only reason why you're asking, cus I'm pregnant?"

"Well yeah sort of. But I also asked cus I love you and I want you near me."

Nell crawled up on his lap and kissed him.

"I think we can make it work."

"Really?" Callen asked with a smile.

"Yeah really."

Nell kissed him again.

"I wonder if Hetty's knows that I'm pregnant."

"Nell, it's Hetty we're talking about, I'm sure she knows."

"I hope she'll be okay with it."

"I'm sure she will, as long as we can prove her that we can keep it out of the office I'd say we're good."

"I hope so, cus I don't want to lose you or my job."

"I won't let that happen, Nell."

Callen wanted to kiss her again but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Are you expecting someone?" Callen asked.

"Nope."

Nell got up and peeked through the hole in the door. She couldn't believe it!

"Hey mom, hey dad," Nell spoke as she opened the door.

Callen sat perplexed on the couch. Her mom and her dad here! Her parents, who had no idea that Nell was seeing him let alone that she was pregnant.

"What are you doing here?"

"We just had a couple days off and decided to come visit our daughter."

"Oh, okay."

"Are you gonna invite us in?"

"Yes of course, come on in." Nell stood aside, letting her parents walk in, not knowing what was gonna happen when they would see Callen.

Nell's parents walked in and Nell's mom noticed Callen sitting on the couch.

"Oh, I'm sorry Nell. I didn't know you had company. We should have called first."

"It's okay mom. This is Glen, my boyfriend."

Nell's parents looked at her and then at Callen. They knew Nell was dating someone but they had no idea who and he looked a bit older than Nell.

"Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, it's a pleasure to meet you," Callen spoke as he extended his hand.

Nell's mom shook it but Nell's dad didn't.

"I guess I better get going," Callen said, breaking the silence.

"You don't have to go on our behave Glen."

"You came down here to spend time with your daughter so. Unless Nell's okay with me staying." Callen looked in Nell's eyes and saw she was uncomfortable being alone with her parents. She knew they would start asking questions about Callen.

"You don't have to go G. You can stay here, that way my parents can get to know you."

"Alright, if it's no problem, I don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing, come sit," Nell's mom spoke. "Tell us about how you met Nell."

Callen sat down on the chair as Nell went into the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Well, we met each other at work."

"You work for the TV station as well?"

Callen had no idea what Nell had told her parents she did for a living. "Yes, I'm a security guard there."

"That's nice, how long have you two been together?"

"For a few months now."

"And how old are you if I may ask?"

"Mom!" Nell spoke as she walked back in the living room with a tray of drinks.

"What? Can't I know how old my daughter's boyfriend is?"

"You're only asking cus you think he's too old for me."

"I didn't say that."

"I saw it mom when you looked at him when I introduced him."

"Forgive me for caring about me daughter."

"If you're only gonna insult my boyfriend I think you should better leave."

"Nell, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanna make sure he's good to you."

"I can assure you Mrs. Jones that I'm taking care of Nell, I would never do anything to hurt her. I love your daughter."

"That's all I wanted to know. I just want to make sure my daughter is happy."

"I am happy mom," Nell replied as she sat down on Callen's lap. "I love Glen."

"That's good. As long as you're happy and good I'm happy for you."

"Thanks mom."

They sat for a while just talking except for Nell's dad. He was pretty quiet. Around 11pm Nell was almost falling asleep on Callen's lap.

"I think we should leave so you two can go to bed," Nell's mom suggested.

"You can stay here mom, we have a spare room, you don't have to go to a hotel."

"Are you sure? We don't want to bother you."

"It's fine mom."

"Alright, then we'll just say goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Nell's parents disappeared to the bedroom. Callen cleaned up and Nell and Callen disappeared into the bedroom as well.

"I think that went pretty well," Callen stated.

"I think my mom's okay with you, my dad I'm not so sure."

"You told me you are his youngest daughter so he might not like the idea of you and me. I'm sure he'll turn around."

"I hope so. I want my parents to like you."

"I'm sure they will, you like me so they will too," Callen smirked as they got in bed.

"I hope you're right."

Nell crawled close to Callen and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for staying."

"It's no problem."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Callen kissed Nell. He wanted to pull back put Nell pulled him close again and deepened the kiss. Nell turned the around so she was on top. She sat up and looked at him. Callen saw the look in her eyes and knew what she wanted.

"Nell, your parents are in the next room."

"So, we'll just have to be quiet." Nell lowered her head. "Cus I want you," Nell seductively whispered in his ear.

Her whisper sent a shiver down his spine. He wanted her too. Nell sat up again and took her night gown off. Callen looked at her exposed breasts and he couldn't help but sit up and kiss them. Callen wanted to turn them around put Nell stopped him.

"Let me this time," Nell spoke. "Just lay back and enjoy it."

Callen lay back onto the bed and watched Nell as she sat on top on him. She kissed her way down his chest until she reached his boxers. She could already see a little bulge in his boxers. She slowly took them off. Callen shot up when Nell grabbed him tightly.

"Fuck Nell," Callen tried to be quiet.

Nell smiled at him as she started moving her hand. After a while she couldn't take it anymore and sank down on him. It felt so good to feel him inside of her. Callen grabbed her hips and helped her move.

"God Nell, you feel so good."

Nell had noticed that since she was pregnant her senses were way stronger than before. Their love making felt so much better. She didn't need much to reach her peak.

Callen realized after a while that Nell was close. He sat up and quickly kissed her as she moaned loudly. Callen turned them around and kissed her to keep the noises to a minimum.

Exhausted they fell asleep in each other's arms two hours later.

The next morning Callen woke up and he noticed that Nell was still lying in his arms and with her head on his chest. He felt her naked body against his and thought back to last night. He always loved it when he and Nell made love. A little later he noticed Nell was awake as well.

"Good morning Nell."

"Good morning G," Nell replied as she stretched herself in his arms. "Thank you for last night. It was really good."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed it too."

Nell smiled. Callen turned her around and kissed her. Callen nestled himself in between her legs as he deepened the kiss.

"Breakfast is ready," Nell's mom announced as she opened the door without knocking.

Nell and Callen jumped apart and pulled up the covers.

"I'm so sorry, I should have knocked," Nell's mom said in shock as she quickly closed the door.

"Uhmmm…" Callen spoke, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Shoot, I should have locked the door."

"Well, it's a good thing we hadn't taken the next step just jet," Callen joked.

"Yeah, that would have been totally embarrassing. I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize Nell, I'm the one who initiated it. I forget that your parents were here."

"I guess we should get dressed and have breakfast."

"Yeah, that's a good idea."

"Good morning," Nell spoke as she and Callen walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Nell, Glen," Nell's mom replied. Nell's dad was just sitting at the dinner table.

"Good morning dad," Nell addressed her father but he didn't respond.

"Can you at least say good morning to your daughter," Nell's mom spoke to him.

"Morning Nell."

"Dad, I know this is a bit of a shock for you," Nell told him, thinking how bigger shock it would be when she told them she was pregnant. "I'm very happy with Glen and I hope you are happy for me too and that you accept I have a relationship with him."

"You're my little girl, I just want you to be taken good care of by someone who you love and loves you."

"I love him dad and Glen loves me. He's good to me. I'm very happy to him. So can you please be happy for us?"

"Alright, just as long as he doesn't hurt you."

"I would never do that Mr. Jones," Callen interjected.

"Good, cus if you do I'm gonna kill you."

Nell looked at her father and saw he was serious. She just hoped it would never come to that, but maybe once they found out that Callen had gotten her pregnant he might try. But Nell would never let them do anything to hurt her or Callen. She hated lying to her parents about what her actual job was but maybe now it wasn't such a bad idea considering Callen was a federal agent.

"Thank you for the breakfast mom, but we should get going to work. Feel free to stay here until I get back."

"Alright, maybe we can come by during lunch."

"No," Nell said without thinking. "I mean I have a busy day so I don't know when I'll be able to have lunch. But we can have dinner tonight, if I don't have to work late. You know, deadlines."

"Ah yes."

"We should be here around 6pm, if it will be later I will call you."

"Alright, have a good day you two."

Callen and Nell grabbed their stuff and left to go to work. Nell let out a deep sigh once they were outside.

"Are you okay Nell?"

"Yeah, I just didn't expect my parents to show up like this."

"Yeah, it was a bit unexpected and a bit awkward."

"Yeah it was. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'm glad I got to meet your parents. Your mother seems really nice and your dad, well, I believe he will definitely try to kill me."

"Don't worry about him, he'll turn around. My mom will talk to him."

"I just wonder how they'll react when we tell them you're pregnant."

"Yeah me too. I think my mom will be okay with it but my dad, I don't know."

"It'll be alright Nell. We'll be fine."

Callen gave her a kiss before they got into the car.

"Morning Eric," Nell spoke as she walked into OPS.

"Morning Nell." Nell sat down with a sigh. "You okay Nell?"

"Yeah, my parents just decided to surprise me with a visit."

"Oh, that's nice, or not."

"Yeah, it was unexpected. And to top it off I was with my boyfriend, who my parents hadn't met yet."

"You're parents hadn't met Callen yet?"

"Nope."

"How did that go?"

"Okay, my mom was okay with it but my dad not so much."

"He'll be alright, I think."

"I hope so."

A little later they started working the new case. Callen had to go undercover. Nell hoped he would be alright and back tonight. She hated to have to lie to her parents about where he was then.

Callen went in alone. Sam, Kensi and Deeks were nearby for backup. Nell and Eric were monitoring the feed from Callen's ear piece and button cam op in OPS. They ran facial recognition on every guy there. An hour later they had identified everyone. Callen got the information about where the drop was taking place. Sam pulled in some other NCIS Agents and they went ahead to the place to secure it and take up their positions. Kensi was up with the bird eye view. Sam and Deeks waited nearby in their car.

"As soon as we have eyes on the weapons we move in," Sam spoke through the com.

A little later all parties arrived.

"Kens, you've got a visual?"

"Yes, waiting until they unload the weapons."

Hetty, Nell and Eric watched from OPS.

"Mr. Hanna, we have eyes on the weapons," Hetty's voice sounded a little later.

"Copy that, moving in. Kens, cover us."

Sam and Deeks moved closer. Sam signaled to Deeks and they moved in.

"Federal Agents! Hands were we can see them!" Sam yelled.

Immediately gunfire erupted. Sam and Deeks returned fire as did Kensi. A little later the gunfire stopped. They had shot all the men.

"G!" Sam called as he didn't see his partner but there was no response. "G! Kens, you've got eyes on G?"

"Let me check." Kensi moved her rifle to check for Callen. "Sam, I've got him, he's behind the crates, looks like he's injured."

Nell's heart jumped up into her throat as she heard Kensi say that.

"G," Sam spoke as he reached his partner. "G, are you okay?"

Sam checked him over and noticed that he was shot. "Eric, we need an ambulance, G has been shot."

"On its way."

"How bad is it Mr. Hanna?" Hetty asked, concerned for her head agent.

"He's shot once in his abdomen." Callen groaned as Sam pressed down on the wound. "It's okay G, I've got you. Stay with me buddy."

A little later the ambulance arrived and took Callen to the hospital, followed by Sam. Kensi and Deeks stayed behind to clear up.

Nell looked at Hetty.

"Go Ms. Jones."

"Thank you Hetty."

Nell quickly packed her stuff up and went to the hospital. She found Sam sitting in the waiting room of the surgical floor.

"How is he Sam?" Nell asked panicked.

"Calm down Nell, the doctor said he's gonna be alright." Nell let out a relieved sigh. "Come Nell, sit down, relax. This stress is not good for you." Nell looked at Sam with a weird face. "G told me."

"Oh," Nell replied a little annoyed that Callen had told Sam already.

"I kinda squeezed it out of him. I could tell that there was something on his mind. I'm happy for you two."

"Thanks Sam. I just hope G will be okay."

"The doctor said he would be, so just relax."

An hour later Callen's doctor stepped out of surgery. Sam nudged Nell. Together they stood up and walked to the doctor.

"How is he doctor?" Nell asked before Sam could.

"He should be alright. He was lucky, the bullet didn't hit anything vital. So with some rest he should be okay in about a week or 2."

Sam and Nell both let out a relieved sigh.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure right this way."

"You go ahead Nell, I'm gonna call Hetty first to update her."

"Alright."

When Nell walked in Callen was just waking up. He smiled when he saw Nell.

"Hey G."

"Hey Nell."

"You okay G?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"I was so worried about you when Sam told me you were shot."

"I'm sorry about that. I'm sorry if I caused you stress."

"Don't worry about me G. I'm fine. You just rest up."

Callen sat up a bit in the bed and pulled Nell close to him and gave her a kiss. Nell couldn't help but cry a bit.

"Hey Nell, it's okay, I'm fine," Callen told her as he wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry, it's just these stupid hormones."

"It's okay Nell. I'm here." Callen pulled her close and Nell lay her head down on Callen's chest. "I'm okay Nell."

"I just wonder what to tell my parents."

"Right yeah, they are here."

"I would love to stay here with you but then I would have to explain to them why you ended up in the hospital."

"It's okay Nell, you can go home if you want, I'll be fine."

"I can tell them that I'm working late so I can here for a little while longer."

"If that's what you want it's fine with me."

Nell smiled at him as she pulled out her phone to call her mother. Just as Nell hung up Sam walked into the room.

"Hey G," Sam greeted him.

"Hey Sam."

"How are you feeling?"

"Good."

"Don't think you're getting out of here already, you're gonna stay in this bed until the doctor tells you otherwise."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll make sure that he does."

"What? Are you both my mother now?" Callen joked.

"Forgive us for caring about you," Sam replied.

"I appreciate it but I've got Nell now so you don't need to mother me anymore Sam."

"Fine, but I'm gonna tell Hetty if you get out of bed before the doctor's others."

Callen's smile faded as Sam said that. "Don't worry about me Sam, I'm fine. Go home, go to your family. I've got Nell here with me."

"Don't worry Sam, I'll take care of him and I'll promise to call you if something changes."

"Alright."

"How about I go get us some dinner?" Nell spoke after a while.

"Sounds good, I don't like hospital food."

"There's not a thing you like about hospitals."

"Nope, that's true."

"Just so you know, our baby will be born in the hospital."

"Yes I know, that will be the only time I'll like being in a hospital."

Nell smiled at him. "What do you want?"

"Pizza sounds good."

"Pizza it is."

A little later Nell returned with the pizza. She sat next to Callen as they ate their pizzas.

"I'm sorry about this Nell."

"It's okay I'm just glad you're okay."

Around 9pm Nell left the hospital.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning before I go to work, you better be here then."

"I promise I'll be here."

"Alright." Nell gave him a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Callen moved down and kissed her stomach. "And I love you too."

Nell couldn't help but smile as Callen kissed her stomach. She gave him more kiss before she left.

"Hey mom, hey dad," Nell greeted as she walked in.

"Finished with work?" Nell's mom asked.

"Yes I did, sorry I had to work late."

"It's okay. Since you were gone I did some laundry for you. And I wasn't snooping but I found this in your room."

Nell looked up with wide eyes as she saw that her mother was holding her sonogram picture.


	9. Chapter 9

Nell looked shocked at her mother. How was she going to explain this? They had just met Callen and now her mom found out she was pregnant.

"I'm waiting."

"I can explain mom."

"I would love to hear it. When were you going to tell me that you were pregnant?"

"I don't know. I just found out that I'm pregnant. I'm only 5 weeks."

"Is it Glen's?"

"Of course it is."

"But you said you are only together shortly."

"Yes I know. We didn't plan on this to happen, but it did and we are both very happy with it. I hope you will be too."

"Of course I'm happy," Nell's mom responded as she hugged her daughter.

"Really mom?" Nell asked surprised.

"Yes of course, I'm happy to be a grandmother again."

"Thank you mom. What about dad?"

"You know how he is but don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Thanks mom. Glen and I are really happy with it, just before you guys arrived yesterday we agreed to move in together."

"That's great. Is this what you really want?"

"Yes mom, I love him and he loves me. I know he's a bit older than me but I love him and he's good to me. I'm happy with him."

"That's all I need to know then. Just as long as you are happy."

"I am mom."

"That's good. Where's Glen actually? I thought he would be coming home with you."

Nell thought about what she should say. She didn't want to tell her mom that he was shot. "He had to go out of town for business. Something about a seminar for a new security system or something."

"Ah okay."

Nell hoped her mother bought that.

…

The next morning Nell was up early and she went to the hospital. Callen was already awake when she walked in.

"Hey Nell," Callen greeted her.

"Hey G," Nell greeted back and gave him a kiss. "How are you?"

"I'm good, feeling better. You?"

"Good. Mom and dad know about me being pregnant. Mom found my sonogram picture."

"How did they take it?"

"Surprisingly well, at least my mom. She was happy for us."

"That's good. And your dad?"

"He didn't say anything to me about it. Mom said she'd talk to him."

"He'll be fine Nell. Just give him some time. He'll be fine with this. You're his daughter and that his grandchild you're carrying. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. I also told them we're moving in together."

"That's good. What else did you tell them?" Callen asked with a smile.

"I told them you were out of town for a seminar about a new security system."

"Okay. I'm sorry you had to lie to your parents."

"I did it before you came along so it's fine. I'm used to it by now. When can you get out of here?"

"The doctor wants to keep me for one more night than we'll see."

"And you're okay with that?" Nell asked surprised.

"No, but I'll do it to get better so I can come home to you."

"That's good G."

"Anything for you honey."

"That's good," Nell replied and she kissed him. "I love you."

"I love you too. How are you feeling this morning, any morning sickness?"

"Just a bit when I got up, it's okay now."

"Good. As soon as I'm out of here we'll move your stuff over to my place."

"Yes, and we can make your old room the nursery."

"I like that idea. We'll be alright Nell. You, me and the baby."

"Baby? What baby?" They heard Hetty's voice. They looked to her and saw her standing in the doorway.

BUSTED!

"I'm pregnant Hetty," Nell told her.

"With Mr. Callen's baby?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well. I had no idea you were this serious already."

"It kinda happened unexpected but we're really happy about it and we would really appreciate it if you were too."

"Of course I'm happy, just as long this won't become a problem at work."

"Of course not Hetty," Callen told her. "We'll be professional at work."

"That's good. How far along are you Ms. Jones?"

"Just 5 weeks. I only found out recently."

"Alright, I won't send you out into the field, unless it's absolutely necessary, until after the baby is born."

"Thanks Hetty."

"How are you feeling today Mr. Callen?"

"Better, doctor wants to keep me for one more night, just to be sure."

"That's good. Just rest up Mr. Callen so you can come back to work."

"I will Hetty."

"Take care of him Ms. Jones."

"I will Hetty."

Hetty left and Callen and Nell looked at each other. They couldn't help but laugh.

"That went surprisingly well," Nell spoke.

"Yes it did. I'm glad Hetty's okay with this."

"Me too."

…..

The next day Callen was discharged. He did have to stay at home for one more week and then he could go back to work but only desk work for another week. Nell knew it was going to be challenging to keep Callen at home and in the office. She knew how much he hated being sidelined. Nell drove to the hospital after work to pick up Callen.

"Hey G," Nell spoke as she walked in.

"Hey Nell," Callen replied as he pulled his shoes on.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yes I am. Are your parents still there?"

"Yes but they are going home tonight."

"Okay."

Callen packed his bag and followed Nell to her car. Nell drove to her home. Before Nell wanted to get out Callen pulled her to him and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," Callen whispered to her.

"I love you too," Nell whispered back.

They exited the car and walked to the front door.

"Hey mom, hey dad, we're back," Nell spoke as she walked in.

Nell's father walked up to them. Nell was shocked when he slapped Callen in the face.

"Dad!" Nell yelled.

"That's for getting my daughter pregnant."

"Dad! You do not slap my boyfriend in this face," Nell yelled at him.

"It's okay Nell," Callen tried to calm her down.

"No, it's not. He can't slap you in the face."

"I think you'd better apologize," Nell's mother spoke.

"I will not, he got our daughter pregnant."

"Yes I know, our daughter, which means our grandchild. Act like the man I married and apologize, or tonight you'll sleep with the dogs."

"Fine. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have slapped you across the face, you see, she's my youngest daughter so I still see her as my little girl."

"I understand sir. It's okay."

"Just take good care of my daughter and grandchild."

"I will sir, you have my word."

They said goodbye to Nell's parents and showed them out. As soon as Nell had closed the door Callen pulled her to him and kissed her deeply.

"I've missed you," Callen told her.

"I've missed you too."

Callen picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"G, we can't. You've just been released from the hospital."

"I'll be fine Nell. I can handle it."

Nell knew it probably wasn't a good idea but just the thought of making love to him turned her on. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. All kissing Callen walked them to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. Clothes were quickly discarded and thrown across the room.

"Just don't pull your stitches okay."

"I'll be fine Nell. I'll go slowly."

Nell wanted it fast but she settled for slow. She really wanted to make love to Callen again.

Even though Callen went slow it was really good for both of them. 2 hours later they lay tangled up in the bed. Nell placed her head on Callen's chest. She fell asleep shortly after. Callen gave her a soft kiss on her head and fell asleep too.

….

They wanted to move into Callen's place as soon as possible but since Callen couldn't do much lifting yet and neither could Nell they waited until Callen was better. Callen was back at work already but just desk work. Nell could tell he didn't like it but she saw that Hetty made sure he stayed put.

After work Nell had another appointment with the doctor. Luckily they weren't working on a case when the clock hit 5pm. Nell packed her bag and went downstairs.

"You ready Callen?" Nell asked.

"Yes, just have to get my bag."

"You drove with Nell to the office?" Deeks asked.

"Yes, my car is in the shop so I asked Nell to pick me up."

Sam knew about the real reason but he decided to play along. "Why didn't you call me?"

"I didn't wanna bother you, besides Nell lives closer to me."

"If I had known you had car trouble I would have come and pick you up."

"It's fine Sam. You pick me up all the time and I knew you wanted to get home on time since your daughter has her dance recital tonight."

"That's considerate of you, thanks."

"You're welcome Sam. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"See ya."

Nell drove them to the doctor's office. Callen was nervous when he stepped inside the doctor's office.

"It'll be alright G," Nell told him as she grabbed her hand.

Callen followed her inside and they sat in the waiting area until they would be called in.

"I'm just nervous about this whole situation. I don't know if I'll make a good father."

"You will honey. I'm sure. You're such a sweet man and I know you'll just love our baby."

"Of course I will, but that doesn't make a good father."

"It's a good start, you'll learn the rest along the way. And I'm sure we'll make a mistake or two along the way but that's all part of being a parent."

"I just don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't G. I promise. We're gonna be fine."

Callen smiled at her just as the doctor called Nell's name. They followed the doctor to the office and sat down on the chairs.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay, just a bit of morning sickness, but other than that I'm okay."

"That's good. I've got your test results here. It seems I was one week off with my original indication, which makes you 7 weeks now. You're blood work is perfectly fine. All the indicators point to a good pregnancy, but it's just an indication. There's always the risk of something going wrong, but if you keep yourself healthy and don't do any crazy stuff I'd say you'll be fine. Let's go see what the baby is up to shall we?"

Callen and Nell followed the doctor to the exam room. Nell took her leggings and panties off and lay down on the table.

"Why are you taking these off? Don't they go through the abdomen with an ultrasound?" Callen asked.

"We can't go through the abdomen in the first 3 months," the doctor answered.

"So you're gonna insert that thing in her?"

"Yes sir."

"Don't worry G, it's not that painful," Nell told him.

"Oh okay."

"Are you ready?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, I am."

The doctor inserted the wand into Nell's vagina. Callen looked at the screen, trying to see his little baby.

"Here it is," the doctor spoke and pointed to the screen.

"That small thing?" Callen asked astonished.

"Yes, that's your baby."

Callen looked at Nell and Nell saw the love in his eyes.

"That's our little baby."

"Yes it is," Nell replied with a smile.

Callen kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"All seems perfect here so I'll see you in 5 weeks. But if you have questions in the meantime don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you doctor."

"I'll give your another picture."

The doctor gave them a picture and Nell made an appointment on the way out. Callen looked at the picture as Nell drove them back to her place.

"I can't believe this is our baby," Callen said astonished as he looked at the picture.

"Yeah, it's pretty remarkable. I mean there's a human being growing inside of me."

"Yes there is," Callen replied with a smile.

Once they were home Nell started dinner. Callen sat on the couch and stared at the picture. He still couldn't believe he was going to be a father. He really hoped he would be a good father. He didn't know anything about how the be a father and he didn't know if he'd be any good at it considering he never had a real family.

After dinner Nell went to take a bath as Callen cleaned up. Once he was done he grabbed his laptop. Something the doctor had said had got him thinking. He opened the browser and started searching for information about pregnancies.

30 minutes later Nell came out of the bath and found Callen behind his laptop at the kitchen table.

"Hey G, what are you looking at?"

"Just some information about pregnancies. Did you know how many things can go wrong during a pregnancy? You can get anemia, hypertension, your placenta could rupture, eclampsia, an early birth…

"G, stop," Nell interrupted him. "I know G, but the doctor said as long as I live healthy and don't do anything crazy there's a high percentage that this pregnancy will go fine."

"But there's always a change something could go wrong."

"Yes I suppose. But don't worry about that. As long as the doctor says everything is good we don't have to worry about anything. So just relax and we'll worry about these things if they come our way, okay?"

"Okay, I just don't want anything to happen to either one of you."

"We'll be fine G. I'll have regular checkups with the doctor and if suspect anything is wrong I will call the doctor immediately okay."

"Okay."

"Okay. Let's go watch a movie."

Nell let him over to the couch and picked out a movie. They sat together on the couch and watched the movie.

That night Callen couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about Nell's pregnancy. Not wanting to wake Nell he got out of bed and sat behind his laptop. He wanted more information about pregnancies. He tried not to look at anything that could go wrong. He looked at what he needed to do during the pregnancy. He found a list of percepts. He found a list of things Nell could and couldn't eat. He memorized them so he wouldn't buy products that could hurt Nell or the baby. Callen smiled when he read they could still have intercourse.

He looked at all the complains Nell could have and tried to see where he could potentially help her. There were a lot of them were Callen couldn't help but he could give her a massage if her muscles hurt.

After researching for a couple of hours Callen crawled back into bed. Callen crawled close to Nell and put his arm around her. Nell snuggled against him.

The next morning Nell grunted when her alarm went off. She reached over and turned it off. She smiled when she felt Callen's arm around her.

"Good morning Nell."

"Good morning G."

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes, you?"

"Okay."

Callen turned her around on her back and wanted to kiss her but Nell pushed him away and bolted out of the bedroom. He wondered what was going on until he heard Nell puking in the bathroom.

"Sorry about that," Nell spoke when she walked back into the room.

"It's okay Nell." Callen moved over to her and took her in his arms and kissed her. "I'm sorry you feel sick. If it lasts too long you can ask the doctor about it."

"I will but it's normal to feel this way in the 1st trimester, some woman stay nauseous for the entire pregnancy. I really hope I'm not one of those women."

"Yeah me neither."

….

A week later Callen was back to full duty and they moved Nell's stuff into Callen's place. Sam came over to help since Nell couldn't lift much. Since Callen had just bought new furniture most of the furniture stayed at Nell's place. Nell had put her place up for sale. She didn't want to hold on to it. She thought she might jinx her relationship with Callen if she did.

Everything was moved over in an hour. Nell went to make dinner for Sam and his family, who were coming over later. Sam and Callen sat outside nursing a beer.

"I can't believe you and Nell are moving in together."

"I know, it's happening so fast. But I'm really happy with her."

"I can see that G. You've really changed since you've been with Nell."

"Yeah, I can't wait to meet our baby, but I'm actually scared about it."

"It's normal G. I was too."

"Really?"

"Yes, having a baby is a scary but beautiful thing. You'll be responsible for another human being. Neither me nor Michelle knew what we were getting into. The first few months were rough but you'll learn after a while. And if you ever need any help or advice I'm here for you."

"Thanks Sam."

Michelle and their daughter came over and everyone sat down to eat. Nell was tired when they left. Nell let herself fall down on the couch. Callen hovered above her and kissed her.

"Not now G, I'm tired."

"You wanna go to bed?"

Nell nodded. She was surprised when Callen picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. Gently Callen placed her on the bed.

"I'm really glad you're here with me," Callen told her.

"Me too. I'm very happy with you."

Callen kissed her. "Just get some sleep."

Callen left the room and Nell changed into her pajamas. About 2 hours later Nell had to go out to pee. She found Callen on the couch reading a book.

"What are you reading?"

Callen looked up as he heard Nell's voice. "Just a book."

Nell picked up the book and read the title. "She's having a baby - and I'm having a breakdown."

"It's a nice book. It has really some good things in it. And I've got some more."

Nell picked up another book. "A guy's guide to pregnancy."

"I just want make sure I'm doing this right."

"That's really nice of you," Nell said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, is everything okay?" Callen asked concerned.

"Yes, just stupid hormones."

"Come here honey," Callen told her and pulled her on his lap.

"You're just so sweet to me."

"Of course I am. I love you and that's my baby you're carrying," Callen told her as he put his hand on her stomach.

"I know and I really appreciate it. I'm glad I don't have to go through this alone."

"Of course not Nell. I'll be there every step of the way. I'll go to every doctor's appointment and birthing class with you, if I'm not tied up at work of course."

"Thank you G."

Nell sat up and kissed him. He straddled his lap and kissed him deeper.

"I thought you were tired."

"I was, but now I want you," Nell replied seductively.

Nell kissed him and wasted no time at getting their clothes off. Callen was taken by surprise when Nell sank down on him. He was nowhere near hard but Nell's movements were getting him there.

"I love it when you're like this."

"That's good, cus with me being pregnant I sometimes just can't resist you."

"Sometimes?" Callen asked with a smirk.

"Alright, all the time. Right now I feel like I can have sex with you all day long."

"How about all night long? We don't have to go to work tomorrow."

"I like that idea."

Before Callen was even fully hard Nell had already come once. He kicked his pants, boxers and shoes off and stood up with them still joined. He carried Nell to the bedroom where they resumed their love making. They kept at it for hours. Finally after 4 hours they needed to take a break.

"Wow, you're amazing," Nell uttered.

"You're not so bad yourself."

Callen wanted to kiss Nell but suddenly he heard a noise.


	10. Chapter 10

They both looked up as they heard the noise.

"Stay here," Callen told Nell. He quickly put on some pants and he grabbed his gun.

Carefully he walked out of the bedroom and peaked into the hallway. When he didn't see anything he moved further. Gun ready he moved through the entire house. He found the cause of the noise.

He walked back into the bedroom a little later.

"What was it?"

"The screen at the backdoor flew open. It was clattering."

"Ah okay," Nell replied. "Are you sure no one was there?"

"Yes, I checked the entire house and I checked the yard too. There was no one."

"Okay good." Nell relaxed.

"Let's go to sleep."

Nell crawled in Callen's arms and together they fell asleep.

The next morning Nell woke up and she was still in Callen's arms. She snuggled in closer and placed her hand on her chest.

"Good morning Nell," Callen spoke when he noticed she was awake.

"Good morning G. How long have you been awake?"

"A while. I didn't want to go out just yet."

"That's nice. I like waking up like this."

"Me too and we can stay in bed as long as we want since we don't have work today."

"I like that idea. Especially if can make use of this time," Nell responded and she climbed on top of him.

"I thought you'd have enough after last night," Callen told her with a smirk.

"I can never get enough of you."

They stayed in bed until noon. They got dressed and enjoyed lunch together. Nell was really happy with her life right now. She was glad to be here with Callen and the little baby inside of her. She hoped they would be okay once the baby was here. She never thought she and Callen could work together but here they were. And he was so sweet to her and in bed he was just so oh my god amazing. Nell was happy to carry his baby and Callen seemed to like it too. He was really helping her when needed and he was reading up about pregnancies. He would be an amazing father.

They just relaxed the rest of the weekend.

…..

It was time for another doctor's appointment for Nell. She was now 12 weeks pregnant. Callen wanted to go with her but he was called into work early.

"Where's Nell?" Sam asked as they walked into OPS.

"Nell had to go to the dentist. She'll be here shortly," Eric answered.

"What do we have Eric?" Callen asked.

Eric explained the case to them and the team got to work.

"So, Nell had a dentist appointment?" Sam asked once they were in the car.

"Nope, she had an appointment for the baby."

"How's she doing?"

"She's doing well, apart from the morning sickness."

"How far along is she now?"

"12 weeks. So far everything is going very well.

"I'm glad. You deserve to be happy."

"I'm really happy with Nell. I still can't believe this is all happening. I mean we're having a baby."

"Yeah I know, it's crazy. But don't worry G. You'll be fine."

"I hope so. I don't wanna mess this up."

"You won't G, cus I'll be there to kick your ass if you do."

"Thanks Sam."

"You're welcome G," Sam replied with a smile.

Callen's phone chirped and he saw he had a text from Nell.

'Everything is fine, the baby is growing nice and big. Here's a picture of the ultrasound.'

Callen smiled as he opened the picture.

"Text from Nell?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, everything's going fine."

"That's good."

Callen looked at the picture. He couldn't believe that small thingy was his baby.

A little after the guys left Nell arrived at the office.

"Hey Eric," Nell greeted as she walked in.

"Hey Nell, how did it go at the dentist?"

"Fine, no cavities."

"That's good."

"What's up here?"

Eric explained the case to Nell. Nell jumped in and helped Eric with what he was working on.

"How are things going with you and Callen?" Eric asked.

"They are going fine," Nell replied feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Does Hetty know?"

"Yes, she does and she's okay with it."

"That's great. I'm glad for you two."

"Thanks Eric. I do hope we're still friends."

"Of course Nell. I'm still your friend."

"That's good."

Callen and Sam had to go undercover for the case. Nell was done in the gadget room with them for equip them with button cams and ear pieces.

"Be careful G," Nell told him.

"I will Nell don't worry."

"Don't worry Nell, I'll keep an eye on him," Sam interjected.

"Thanks Sam. We'll be watching and listening in from OPS so try to get as much info as you can get and scan everything in the room you think could help."

"Yes Nell, I know how it works," Callen told her.

"Sorry, yes of course, I tend to ramble when I'm nervous."

"It's gonna be okay Nell. I promise."

"Okay, just be safe."

"I will. I'll be back before you know it."

Callen and Sam left. Nell couldn't help but feel worried about Callen. She knew he's a great agent, but now that they were together and they were having a baby Nell found herself worrying more about Callen when he was out in the field. She went back to OPS to help Eric. She was halfway up the stairs when she felt nauseous. She quickly bolted to the bathroom and threw up. Luckily no one was there in the bathroom, she didn't want to explain it. They had agreed to wait until she was in her second trimester to tell the others.

After she rinsed her mouth she walked back upstairs.

"Just in time, Callen and Sam have just entered," Eric told her.

"Good."

They watched the feed from Callen and Sam's button cams. Eric ran facial reg on the guys that came into frame. Nell looked for any information that could help them.

"Oh-oh, this is not good," Eric spoke after a while.

"What is it Eric?" Nell asked as she turned to his computer.

"I've got facial reg back."

Nell's face went white when she saw who one of the guys was.

"This is not good," Nell spoke.

She grabbed her tablet and ran downstairs to Hetty.

"We've got a problem Hetty."

"And that is Ms. Jones?"

"Eric ran facial reg on the guys and one of them came back as this one," Nell spoke as she showed Hetty the file on her tablet.

"Bugger. Does Mr. Callen know?"

"I don't know. I don't know if he recognized him but Callen could have been made."

"I'll inform Mr. Callen."

Hetty walked upstairs with Nell and put in her ear piece.

"Mr. Callen, cough once if you can hear me please," Hetty spoke to her lead agent.

They heard a cough on the line.

"Eric ran facial reg on the guys and one of the guys came back as Antoni Comescu. You may have been made Mr. Callen."

Callen was shocked by what Hetty just told him. He hadn't recognized him but maybe Comescu had recognized him. He turned to Sam.

"I may have been made, Hetty said one of the men is Antoni Comescu," Callen whispered to Sam.

"Comescu? Are you sure?" Sam whispered back.

"Yeah. We have to get out of here."

"We haven't got anything yet."

"Mr. Callen is right, Mr. Hanna, you could have been made. It's too dangerous and according to Mr. Beale and Ms. Jones we have some information that we can use."

Callen didn't like it but he wasn't about to risk it. If Comescu had identified Callen he could be in trouble.

"Hang tight, Mr. Deeks and Ms. Blye are on their way over there."

Callen and Sam tried to fit in and stay clear of Comescu. Callen walked off to use the restroom a little later. Antoni Comescu saw him go and followed him shortly after that. Comescu walked in and saw Callen standing at one of the urinals.

"Quiet day so far huh," Comescu spoke with a Romani accent.

"Yes it is, hope we get to see some action soon," Callen replied.

"Yeah, I heard you were a man of action."

"Yes I am, you?" Callen glanced over and saw it was Comescu. He tried not to show it.

"Me too. I should expect it from you, Agent Callen."

Before Callen knew it Comescu slammed his head against the wall and Callen fell unconscious. Comescu opened the door to the restroom and two other men came inside and took Callen with them. They got out the back door and put Callen in a van before driving off.

Sam wondered where his partner was and decided to go look for him. He wasn't in the restroom like he said. Sam searched for Callen put her couldn't find him.

"Guys, we have a problem, G is missing," Sam spoke through the com.

Nell could hardly swallow when she heard those words.

"What do you mean missing, Mr. Hanna?"

"He's not here, I've searched everywhere and Comescu is not here either."

"Bugger. Mr. Beale, check cameras in the area to see where Mr. Callen has gone. Ms. Blye and Mr. Deeks should be with you within 5 minutes Sam."

A little later Kensi and Deeks arrived with some other agents and they stormed the place.

"Federal Agents! Hands where we can see them!" Kensi yelled as they walked in.

They arrested everybody including Sam to keep up appearances. Once they others were taken away they pulled the cuffs off Sam.

"What happened to Callen?" Kensi asked.

"I don't know. I think Comescu got to him."

"Damn it."

They went back to the office and impatiently waited for any information about their team leader.

…...

Callen woke up. His head hurt and he felt a bump on his forehead. It was sticky so it probably was bleeding. He noticed he was in the back of a driving fan. He thought back to what had happened.

Comescu! He followed him to the restroom and caught him by surprise. Callen cursed to himself for letting his guard down. Callen had no idea for how long they had been driving or where they were. There were no windows in the back so he couldn't watch. He felt behind his back and noticed his SIG was missing. He noticed the button cam wasn't on his shirt anymore but he still had his ear piece in.

"Hello, can anybody hear me?" Callen quietly spoke.

"G, it's Nell," Nell replied relieved. "Where are you?"

"I don't know. I'm in the back of a van. Comescu took me. Can you locate my cell?"

"No, they dumped it at."

"Damn it."

"Can you hear something around you Mr. Callen?" Hetty's voice was heard.

"I don't know. All I here is the sound of the engine. What time is it now?"

Confused Hetty looked at her watch. "It's 3.05pm. Why do you ask?"

"I remember it was 2.30pm when I went to the restroom. So I'd say we are driving for about 30 minutes. Wait, we're stopping now. I can hear something in the background. It sounds kinda like an ice cream truck."

Eric pulled up the ice cream trucks in LA.

"There are 15 active in LA at the moment," Eric told him. "I have the music here. Let me know which one it is."

Eric played the music. The 5th one was the one that Callen heard.

"That was it. We're driving now again. We went left right after that and now are still driving straight."

Eric pulled up the map and located the ice cream truck. Luckily that point had a camera.

"Alright, I think I've got you Callen. There was a white van a short while ago and it turned left. I'm following it on Kaleidoscope. Sam, Kensi and Deeks are on their way."

They were pursuing the van a couple minutes later.

"Kensi, go around and cut them off," Sam spoke through the ear piece.

A little later they had cornered the van. The three agents got out of their cars and raised their weapons.

"Federal Agent! Hands were we can see them!" Kensi and Deeks yelled to the drivers.

Sam tried the door but it was locked.

"Kens, get the keys!"

"Toss the keys out now!" Kensi yelled.

The man tossed his keys out after hesitating a bit. Kensi threw the keys at Sam and Sam opened the door. To his surprise it was empty.

"G is not here," Sam spoke disappointed.

Eric was looking at the camera feeds. "Shortly after the van turned left it disappeared into an alleyway. A little later the same van came out. At least that's what appeared. Another camera picked up the same van leaving the other side of the alley. Callen has got to be in that one."

"Where is it now Eric?"

"Searching now." Eric typed in some commands. "Got it, it's at a warehouse in Culver City, address is on your phones."

…

Callen was tied to a chair. Comescu was standing in front of him with a big grin.

"I finally got you now Agent Callen."

"The others will find me," Callen spat.

"Oh I have no doubt of that, the question is will they find you alive or not."

"You can't do anything worse to me then what you're family already has done."

"Oh believe me I can." Comescu punched Callen in his chest. "You are gonna pay for what you did to my family."

"Your family brought it on themselves."

Callen was rewarded with another punch and he was sure he broke a rib. Comescu punched him a couple of times in his stomach before punching him in the face.

Sam, Deeks and Kensi pulled up to the warehouse 20 minutes after Callen had arrived there. They busted in the door, guns ready. They cleared the place and found Callen nearly unconscious in the back room. Comescu and two other men were standing close to him.

Sam signaled to Kensi and Deeks and they moved in.

"Federal Agents!" Sam yelled as they moved in.

They shot Comescu and the other two guys.

"Eric, we need an ambulance," Kensi spoke.

"How is Mr. Callen?"

"Alive, but beaten up."

Nell couldn't believe it. Another Comescu had come into his life and nearly kill him.

"Mr. Callen will be alright," Hetty tried to comfort her.

"I hope so."

"You can go meet him at the hospital Ms. Jones."

"Thank you Hetty."

Nell grabbed her things and went to the hospital.

"Sam," Callen's faint voice spoke.

"It's okay G. They are dead, you're safe. You'll be alright buddy. Help is on the way."

"No hospital."

"You're not gonna argue with me on this G. Hetty's order."

"Fine."

The ambulance came and brought him to the hospital. Callen smiled when he saw Nell. He was glad Kensi and Deeks weren't there with him since Nell walked up to him and kissed him.

"Are you okay G?"

"I'm fine Nell, don't worry about me."

Sam and Nell stayed in the room while Callen was away for x-rays and a CT-scan.

"Is he dead?" Nell asked.

"Yes, he's dead Nell."

"Okay good."

Nell couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Hey Nell, it's gonna be okay," Sam told her as he pulled her in for a hug. "Callen is strong, he's been through worse."

"Every time he thinks he can have a life someone from his past pops up again."

"I know Nell and it sucks."

"Yes it does."

"But if anyone can handle it, it's G. He's strong. He'll pull through. Just be there for him when he needs you."

"Of course Sam."

About an hour later Callen came back. Nell was immediately at his side and grabbed his hand.

"I'll see you later G, looks like you're in good hands."

"Thanks Sam."

"It's okay G. Just get better soon okay."

Sam left and Callen looked at Nell.

"I'm sorry Nell. I had no idea."

"It's not your fault honey. It's that stupid Comescu."

"I'm sorry Nell. I'm just glad you're not hurt."

"I'm fine G. Just worry about yourself."

"I'm fine Nell."

The doctor cleaned up his wounds and sutured or closed them with a band aid. A little later Callen's films came back.

"You have two broken ribs and two cracked ones," the doctor explained.

"I kinda knew that already."

"At least 3 weeks of rest and then we'll see how your ribs have healed."

Callen sighed. He wasn't looking forward to staying at home for three weeks.

"Don't worry doctor, I'll make sure he gets his rest."

"That's good. Your head wound seems fine but I would like to keep you overnight just to make sure."

"Do you have to?'

"Yes, you can leave against medical advice if you want but I don't recommend it."

"I'll make sure he stays here doctor, he's not a big fan of hospital."

"I kinda got that idea already. I'll be back later to check on you."

The nurse bandaged his ribs. It hurt but Callen didn't want to show that.

"You'll stay put as long as the doctor says so," Nell told him once the doctor and the nurse left.

"I'm fine Nell. I can work with some cracked ribs."

"No, you can't. You'll stay at home till the doctor clears you for work."

"Yes mom," Callen joked.

"I know you don't like it G, but you have to do it to get better."

"I know. I'm just not good at sitting around all day all by myself with nothing to do."

"I can maybe ask Hetty if I can work from home a few days a week."

"That would be nice."

"Good." Nell leaned in to kiss him. "I'm glad you're alright."

"Me too. All I could think of was you while they punched me. I just hope you'll never get hurt because of me."

"I can handle myself G and mostly I'm up in OPS so."

"I know, but still."

"Don't worry G, I'll be fine."

Nell sat next to Callen on the bed.

"I wonder how your parents would react if they knew how many times I was in the hospital."

"I don't think they'll be okay with it. But they won't find out. They think we work at a TV-station right."

"Yeah I know. Sometimes I don't envy you guys of having a family, you just have to lie to them."

"I know, it's not always easy. But I like my job and wouldn't give it up for anything."

"Me neither, this is who I am."

Nell stayed there for the night. In the middle of the night she was woke up by a loud sound. It was kinda like an alarm.


End file.
